UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR
by fjaviersa
Summary: Piensen por un instante que pasaria si ren le contara todo a su amada Kyoko por que la visita de alguien ara que se descubra toda la verdad acerca de el, y que incluso esto le depare problemas no con Kyoko sino con la verdadera familia de su amada.
1. La hora de la verdad se acerca

Disculpen si en algun momento no les parese con cordar la historia pero soy nuevo en esto y constante mente me entran distintas ideas de cómo prodia ser la historia, ademas de decirles que en esta historia podrian darse uno que otr tope con la cabeza por las situaciones pero como el titulo enmarca es una situación "ideal" porcierto si ustedes que leean esta historia piensan que el que la escribio es mujer se equivocan. **(los personajes de skip beat pertenecen a su autor yo solo los incluyo en esta historia por que se me vino a la mente, no lucro con ello)**

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 1: LA HORA DE LA VERDAD SE ACERCA**

Kyoko esta pensando seria mente que es lo que le pasa a Tsuruga-san por que en la filmación de Bj Tsuruga-san estuvo apunto de matar a murasame-kun, cosa que a ella le intrigaba mucho pero no podía consultarlo con nadie ya que cuando intento consultarlo con lory el le dijo " en este momento yo te envié como su apoyo emocional ya que el se encuentra en un estado muy delicado se encuentra en una pelea interna pero con respecto al motivo que lo tiene en ese estado no puedo decirte nada eso es algo que el debe decidir contarte" ante esta encrucijada decide hacer lo único que podía y ser su apoyo moral tal y como menciono lory.

Mogami-san creo que deberíamos pedir al director el día libre mañana.

Pero Tsuruga-san por que tan de repente quieres el día libre-_debe ser por lo ocurrido esta tarde en el estudio_- te sientes mal?

No es que me encuentre mal sino que tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos importantes-_ si tengo que descansar un poco o perderé el poco auto control que tengo y podría atacarte y tu me odiarías para siempre_- aprovechando que para pasado mañana no tenemos filmación así descansaremos un poco en especial tu así no estarás tan al pendiente de mi.

Esto ultimo Ren lo dijo con una sonrrisa tan deslumbrante que el corazón de Kyoto se golpeteo bruscamente asiendo que esta recordara lo que paso en la fiesta del termino de dark moon cuando ella se estaba dando cuenta acerca de sus sentimientos por Ren y viceversa por lo que según ella volvió a encerrar esos sentimientos en el cofre de su corazón con candado - _Nooooooooo! No puedo estar pensando de esa forma ya e decidido que el amor no es par mi, que no volvería a amar y que no me volverían a dañar por lo tanto cualquier insinuación de Ren o cualquiera acerca del amor lo tendré que ignorar aun siendo mi propia conciencia quien me lo indique_"

Mogami-san?- pregunta Ren un tanto confundido por la expresión aterrada de Kyoko- que es lo que te pasa?

… Ha! Tsuruga-san esta bien yo llamare al director para preguntar, mientras tu no te preocupes y toma una ducha- asiendo caso a lo que Kyoko le dice entra a la ducha y al salir Kyoko le informa que tendrán los 2 días libres.

Al dia siguiente Kyoko se dirige a las oficinas del LME para hablar de frente con lory y le explique mejor la situación del por que Ren actúa tan extraño, pero se detiene en la puerta de su oficina al escuchar a Ren dentro de la oficina discutiendo con el Lory acerca de revelar la verdad pero Ren se encuentra renuente a eso:

**Ren creo que es la hora de que perdones tu pasado y te centres en el presente, o quieres que Kyoko se asuste más de la cuenta al no saber que exactamente te pasa debes de contarle todo.**

**Jefe creo que usted no lo entiende no solo esta el pasado doloroso que usted conoce y que podría hacer que me odie y deje de hablarme, y si eso no sucede, aun tengo un secreto que haga que me odie por ocultarlo tanto tiempo uno que no le e contado ni a usted.**

**Bueno me gustaría que me contaras ese secreto así veré como puedo ayudarte, pero con lo de tu pasado, creo que deberías darte prisa por que "ella" me ha llamado llorando y me dijo que vendrá a mirarte y por lo visto llega hoy a las 11:00 pm me hablo del aeropuerto, y cuando hablé con tu padre el me dijo que no estaba enterado, que el pensaba que salía por un trabajo, pero al escuchar lo que le dije el saldría en el próximo vuelo para Japón, y que si fuera posible también le gustaría ver a sus "hijos".**

**Que? Como que vienen en camino? Pero…. **

**Creo que sabes que ella se dará cuenta de quien eres verdaderamente cuando "ella" te nombre, por eso te pido que se lo cuentes de una ves.**

Al escuchar eso conversación Kyoko salio corriendo pensando que tal ves seria mejor no enterarse de lo que le ocurría a Ren**, **dado que se metería en un gran problema que involucraría a dos extranjeros que no sabia porque tenían algo que ver con Ren.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Lory seguían con la conversación acalorada:

**Jefe si lo que dice es cierto esto es peor de lo que imagine, por que Mogami se enterara in mediatamente de mi pasado y mi secreto.**

**Ren, Cual es realmente ese secreto del que hablas? Si es tan importante por que no se lo dijiste a Kyoko desde un principio?**

**Bueno, llegados a estas alturas creo que tendré que contárselo, usted sabe acerca de la piedra "Corn" de Kyoko?**

**Creo que ya escuche acerca de que un amigo de la infancia de Kyoko se la había re… no me digas que "Corn" eras tu?**

**Si, fue cuando vine con mi padre y fuimos a Kyoto a sus grabaciones y ahí conocí a Kyoko ella sufría mucho por su madre así que iba a llorar a un río cerca de donde vivía y cuando la conocí ella confundió mi nombre y en ves de decir kuon resulto "Corn" **

**Ya veo a lo de tu secreto, pero que piensas hacer con lo demás?**

**Tratare de hablar hoy mismo con ella, gracias por avisarme. **


	2. La hora de la verdad se acerca 2

Formato de diálogos y demás:

**Diálogo del personaje**

_Pensamiento del personaje_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 2: la hora de la verdad se acerca parte 2**

De camino a darumaya, Kyoko se quebrara la cabeza pensando de una forma muy alarmada, casi como si fueran a matarla –_como es posible que me ponga a espiar esa conversación, que si hubieran hablado directamente de lo que pasa con Ren el me odiaría lo bueno fue que logre irme sin que me descubrieran… pero, que será eso de que yo estaría involucrada en su historia? Y que será ese secreto por el cual yo lo odiaría? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Deja de pensar tonterías el le dijo al presidente que te lo contaría así que espera un poco más se supone que tiene que ser hoy cuando te lo diga…. Un momento pero por que estoy así solo por esto? aparte que no yo estaba tratando de alejarme de el por miedo a enamorarme? Haaaaaaa! Pero quiero saber lo que tendrá que decirme(_ – en eso llega y sube a su habitación)

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas y Ren por fin apareció, a lo que dejo a Kyoko sorprendida y preocupada, pero se intereso por que miro a Ren rodeado de un aura oscura, como si se hubiera encontrado en un accidente en el cual había visto los peores horrores de la vida, y Kyoko quería ver si podía ayudarlo en algo y calmarlo- **Mogami-san ¿podemos ir a mi departamento? Tengo que hablar contigo **(dijo Ren con una vos profunda pero con cierto aire de preocupación).

**A… a tu… departamento? **– dijo Kyoko alarmada con vos alta - _maldición seguro me descubrió y me lo reprochara-_ pensó muy alarmada Kyoko.

**Si, es que tengo que hablar de algo contigo**- dijo Ren mostrando una cara muy afligida y tratando de evitar mirar a Kyoko a la cara - …**y preferiría hacerlo en un lugar mas privado. **

**E… etto, y no lo podríamos hablar en mi habitación? Tendríamos la misma privacidad**- dijo una Kyoko preocupada, al punto de sudar en frío, pensando en que forma la reprendería por su falta, pero en el momento que observo la cara de su sempai, mostrando una expresión casi de terror recapacita - **… bueno creo que cederé e iré con usted pero solo con una condición**- dice algo seria.

**Cu… cual condición?**- dice Ren preocupado – _que será lo que me pedirá, rayos creo que fue muy imprudente el venir y pedirle que baya a mi departamento así de la nada._

**Si, que yo le prepare la comida, por que podría estar segura que todavía no ha comido nada**- responde reprendiéndole como si fuera una madre.

**Esta bien tu cocinaras, pero solo por que tienes razón todavía no como pero fueron por diversas cosas que te contare ya estando en mi departamento**- contesto Ren ya mas calmado y con un tono como de resignación.

En ese momento Kyoko y Ren se subieron al auto y se marcharon al supermercado a comprar ingredientes y luego al departamento de Ren. Ya en el departamento Ren se disponía a comenzar a contar su historia tomando una bocanada de aire pero en el momento es abruptamente interrumpido por Kyoko.

**Tsuruga-san me podría ayudar a alcanzar unas hoyas y sartenes para preparar la comida?**- pregunto Kyoko con una vos forzada por tratar de alcanzar los utensilios en la cocina

**Ya boy**- respondió gritando levemente Ren desde la sala –_ bueno tengo que admitir que esto me ayudara a relajarme y contarle todo mas claro_- ** deja te ayudo a preparar la comida.**

**No! No es necesario acaso no le dije que yo le prepararía la comida?**- pregunta alarmada y nerviosa Kyoko al recordar lo que había pasado anterior mente en esa misma cocina cuando asían dark moon.

Pero Ren no dio ningún signo de retroceder ante lo dicho y finalmente la convenció de ayudarle, después se sentaron a comer, mientras un silencio incomodo llenaba el lugar y finalmente se fueron a lavar los platos, por lo que también tuvieron una pequeña discusión dado que Ren quería ayudarla pero Kyoko se negaba, pero como siempre Ren encontró la forma de convencerla y la ayudo con los platos al fin de cuentas.

Una ves terminado todo, Kyoko preparo te y fueron a la sala para conversar acerca de lo que contrariara a su estimado sempai:

**Entonces, Tsuruga-san que era eso de lo que quería hablar con migo?**- Pregunto Kyoko con algo de nerviosismo en su vos.

**Pu…** **pues tengo que contarte una verdad que probablemente ara que me odies y un pasado que no me enorgullece, antes de que le lo cuente alguien más**- dice Ren con una vos que casi se quebraba, lo que deja a Kyoko pasmada solo al escuchar su vos de esa manera, y claro también por que nunca había visto a su sempai de una manera tan afligida antes.

**Verdad? Pasado? En que me puedes haber mentido para que yo te odie? Y por que habría alguien de contarme tu pasado o la verdad de la que me hablas? Por que a mi?**- pregunto Kyoko confundida y algo espantada.

**Pues a eso es lo que voy…**- serio tomo aire, mientras un silencio sepulcral se situó asiendo mas tenso el ambiente-** te acuerdas de la ves en que kuu Hizuri te hizo actuar de su hijo verdad?... pues yo soy el hijo del que te hizo actuar**- mientras escucho esto, Kyoko se sorprendió inimaginablemente, pero no pronuncio ni una palabra ya que Ren continuo-** … antes de que digas nada quiero que sepas que no dije nada y e ocultado el echo de que soy su hijo por que de otra forma yo no podría dejar de ser opacado por la sombra de mi padre, cuando era mas joven, yo era actor en USA donde vivíamos pero terminaba siempre a la sombra de mi padre, no obtenía trabajos por mi talento, los obtenía por "ser el hijo de kuu Hizuri"**- dijo cada ves con más furia y tristeza en su vos, y claro, Kyoko se dio cuenta de eyo.

**Entonces te cambiaste el nombre y viniste a Japón para no ser solo " el hijo de kuu Hizuri"?**- Pregunto Kyoko sorprendida de lo escuchado antes y de la forma en que le contesto a su sempai, por lo que estaba apunto de arrodillarse y disculparse pero es interrumpida por Ren.

**Claro, se que se escucha muy infantil, pero era necesario todo el tiempo que pensaba en como yo no seria reconocido por mi talento, sino por ser el hijo de un gran actor, no podía soportarlo**- al escuchar esto Kyoko pensó que en su lugar ella aria lo mismo.

**Tsuruga-san, esta bien te entiendo pero creo que el echo de ser el hijo de oto… Kuu sensei no es algo tan grave para que me lo tengas que decir de esta manera, además yo no me enojaría por esta mentira**- respondió Kyoko asiendo entender que no estaba molesta, y que lo comprendía-** pero no es lo mismo con kuu sensei, le reprenderé por no habérmelo dicho desde un principio, eso si que es imperdonable y pensar que se lo guardo**- reclamo la joven, inflando los cachetes como niña pequeña.

**Kyoko eso no era lo que te tenia que decir**… - dijo el joven bajando un poco la vos y siguió- ** eso es en parte parte de lo que tenia que contar pero es para que entiendas todo. Lo que realmente te quiero decir es, como llegué de Kuon Hizuri a ser "Tsuruga Ren".**


	3. Y llega la madre

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 3: … Y llega la madre**

**HACE 2 HORAS EN LME **

**Jefe si lo que dice es cierto esto es peor de lo que imagine, por que Mogami se enterara in mediatamente de mi pasado y mi secreto.**

**Ren, Cual es realmente ese secreto del que hablas? Si es tan importante por que no se lo dijiste a Kyoko desde un principio?**

**Bueno, llegados a estas alturas creo que tendré que contárselo, usted sabe acerca de la piedra "Corn" de Kyoko?**

**Creo que ya escuche acerca de que un amigo de la infancia de Kyoko se la había re… no me digas que "Corn" eras tu?**

**Si, fue cuando vine con mi padre y fuimos a Kyoto a sus grabaciones y ahí conocí a Kyoko ella sufría mucho por su madre así que iba a llorar a un río cerca de donde vivía y cuando la conocí ella confundió mi nombre y en ves de decir kuon resulto "Corn"**

**Ya veo a lo de tu secreto, pero que piensas hacer con lo demás?**

**Tratare de hablar hoy mismo con ella, gracias por avisarme.**

Sale apresurado Ren de la oficina, mientras que deja a Lory con una picara sonrrisa en su rostro, en ese momento entra María a la oficina con una cara que mostraba que se encontraba feliz y confundida por lo que Lory le pregunta:

**Que te sucede María?**- Dice Lory con su vos profunda-** por que luces de esa manera?**

**Abuelo que es lo que le sucede a Ren-sama salio con una cara de asustado, algo malo le paso?**- dice con una carita de ángel y con una vos como de bebe (para sacarle información a su abuelo XP).

**Lo que pasa es que tendrá que contarle muchas cosas a Kyoko-chan si quiere que ella no lo odie-** dice con una vos burlona a su sobrina.

**Que onee-sama no lo odie? Es que le contó algunas mentiras graves? No creí capas a Ren-sama de mentirle a nadie-** dice una confundida y sorprendida niña.

**Bueno, ya conteste a hora dime por que tan feliz María?-** pregunta Lory con una sonrrisa deslumbrante.

**Bu… bueno mi padre vendrá a Japón para verme, dice que vendrá en 3 semanas, y que quería conocer bien a esa onee-sama a la que tanto quiero-** dice exaltada y casi dando brincos de alegría-** estoy tan feliz! Mi padre vera lo maravillosa que es onee-sama, y podremos cenar los 4 juntos en casa, no!, ya se hagamos una fiesta verdad abuelo?**

**Es una maravillosa idea María, una fiesta en casa para celebrar que Hideaki vuelve y conozca a Kyoko-chan -** dice de una forma semejante a la infante XD.

**ACTUALMENTE EN LA ABITACION DE REN **

… **entonces, te refieres a que me contaras todo lo relacionado al nacimiento de "Tsuruga Ren"? -** Dice Kyoko casi petrificada al escuchar que había algo muy fuerte tras el cambio de nombre de su sempai**- yo no te juzgaré así que dímelo- **aun más temerosa dijo la chica.

**Si, pero antes de comenzar con los detalles tedie que… que… que decirte algo de cuando era niño – **Ren decía como si fuera a llorar, casi sin vos con los ojos vidriosos** - yo, cuando era niño acompañaba a mi padre a muchas locaciones de su trabajo creo que el te lo dijo, pues… una de esas veces… vinimos a Japón, para ser más exactos Kyoto, donde conocí a una niñita que lloraba mucho… a … la o… orilla de un… río – **dijo con la cara agachada, y cuando estaba por terminar de decir el lentamente subía la mirada, asta mirar la cara de asombro de Kyoko continuo **- … y esa niña eras … tu, me di cuenta que eras tu cuando recogí la roca y me contaste el por que del nombre, no quise decirte esto por… por miedo a que tu, me odiaras, realmente siento el no haberte dicho esto antes-** esto ultimo lo dijo con las lagrimas por fin recorriendo su rostro y con respiración agitada.

Kyoko miro esto y en adición de lo escuchado, estaba sin habla, estaba en shock, no comprendía por completo como su adorado amigo "Corn" podía ser su idolatrado Sempai Ren, o más bien kuon, estaba a punto de recriminarle el haberlo ocultado, ya que estaba furiosa, pero al mirar a su sempai en llanto, diciéndole que no lo dijo por evitar que lo odiara, Al ver a su adorado Corn llorar frente de ella, automáticamente lo perdono.

**E… esta bien, te perdono el no haberme dicho esto desde un principio, pero prométeme que ,e dirás las cosas importantes desde ahora, si?-** dijo dulcemente y con un enrojecido rostro, mientras lo abrasaba para reconfortarlo, por lo tanto Ren no pudo observarlo.

Ya una ves calmado continuo con la conversación donde le contó lo de la muerte de su amigo, donde por querer calmarlo y evitar que cometiera una estupidez sufrió un accidente que le costo la vida, Kyoko al escuchar su historia también se echo a llorar, pero lo reconforto al momento de verlo casi desvanecerse por recordar todo (como sucedió en el coche en el final de dark moon) y se hizo media noche, por lo que Kyoko se quedo a dormir en el departamento de Ren, pero lo que no se esperaba fue en la situación.

Kyoko estaba avisando a los dueños del darumaya que se quedaría a dormir fuera esa noche, al colgar:

**Ku..Co… Ren, me iré a dormir en la habitación de bisi…-** se bio interrumpida por un abraso de Ren, el cual estaba temblando horrores.

**Kyoko por favor duerme con migo esta noche-** Dijo Ren aun con el miedo en su vos, aun así, Kyoko solo pudo asentir con la cabeza temerosamente, ya que se quedo sin habla, y se sonrojó completa al escuchar nombrarla por su primer nombre, y no se dio cuenta que ella había echo lo mismo**- solo duerme a mi lado esta noche, para tranquilizarme, por favor no te niegues.**

Kyoko Ren se fueron a la habitación de Ren, donde se acostaron y casi al instante se durmió Ren, mientras tanto Kyoko se quedo observándolo más tiempo, dado que mañana tenían el día libre no se tenia que preocupar por despertarse temprano para ir a LME, mientras lo observaba se preguntaba como es que tendría que reaccionas ahora frente de Ren, seguía siendo su sempai al que admira, pero ahora era el hijo de su maestro que respetaba y quería como a un padre, y por si fuera poco, el era su mas preciado recuerdo de la infancia y posiblemente su primer amor… en esta parte sus demonios y Ángeles internos comenzaron una batalla campal por solo pensar en el amor, los Ángeles estaban aclamando "_esta es tu oportunidad, tienes que decirle el como te sientes, te has estado sintiendo así casi desde que te reencontraste con el adelante, empiecen como amigos cercanos y culminen en una grandiosa pareja tu sabes que lo amas", _y los demonios "_No seas tonta el te engaño, lo perdonaste fácil, si de por casualidad se llegan a hacer pareja el te romperá el corazón como lo hizo Sho" "No! El te dijo que fue para que no lo odiaras, además de que el te contó todo su pasado así que ya no hay mas secretos, solo lo que menciono que contara mañana temprano, por que ya era muy tarde" "No les creas ellos te aran ser un idio…." _ Los ángeles los tomaron y los encerraron de nuevo en la caja y le pusieron candado " _ya ellos no te podrán confundir deja que el te explique lo que tenga que decirte mañana tendrás que prepararle algo delicioso para que tenga energías para que te explique mejor_"

Por la mañana se despertó Kyoko, y no se esperaba que al abrir los ojos se encontrara con Ren abrasándola tiernamente, trato de soltarse pero después de intentarlo sin despertar a Ren, desistió y prefirió observar a su sempai al poco tiempo sonó el despertador y Kyoko salio rápidamente a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, Ren se percato de ello y quiso ayudar pero Kyoko lo mando al baño, para alistarse y mientras ella aria el desayuno, cosa que el acepto de mala gana, después desayunaron, limpiaron los platos entre los dos, y finalmente era hora de concluir la platica de ayer.

**Bueno, si… si te parece, puedes terminar de contarme lo de ayer-** comenzó Kyoko sonrrojada y con un tono de vergüenza **- dijiste que me dirías algo que es casi tan importante como lo demás.**

**s… si, pues… todo lo de anoche culmina en que, mi madre viene a Japón hoy, me lo dijo ayer en la noche el jefe-** dijo un poco mas relajado que anoche, pero aun así seguía nervioso al hablar de ello **- tomo un avión a Japón de la nada sin avisarle a mi padre y hoy llegan los dos, por que mi padre la siguió en el siguiente vuelo y al parecer, "quiere conocer a su linda hija" fue lo que dijo el jefe.**

**Espera, Cual hija? Tienes una media hermana que tu madre no conozca?-** pregunto gritando y con una cara de asustada que hizo reír a Ren.

**No, fue por que mi padre se refiere a ti como su linda niña-** dice Ren riéndose un poco**- así que te quería pedir que fueras hoy con migo al aeropuerto, para recibirla, puedes?**

**Pu… pues si, solo tengo que ir al darumaya a cambiarme y después iría contigo-** dijo una muy sonrrojada Kyoko.

Se fueron al darumaya donde Kyoko fue rápidamente a alistarse pero en ese momento, Ren recibe un mensaje del presidente informándole que su madre ya había arribado a Japón y que fue directo a su casa así que se fuera directo para allá, una ves que Kyoko salio de su habitación, los 2 se dirigieron a casa del presidente, al entrar a la enorme mansión, se escucho un grito muy fuerte.

**Kuuuuuoooooon! Hijo! Llegaste, te e extrañado mucho todos estos años, pero después de enviarme ese video cada día me entraban más ganas de verte, hasta que no pude resistir más, tome el primer vuelo que pude y aquí me tienes-** dijo una alta rubia, de ojos azules, con lagrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrrisa mientras abrasaba a Ren.

**Madre a sido tanto tiempo, como as estado?**

**Muy mal hijo, desde que te fuiste siento que cualquier día podrá ser el ultimo, por que no me llamaste en todo este tiempo? Me preocupaste mucho, pero ahora tienes que hablarme seguido quiero saber todo lo que te pase-** dijo entre pucheros la madre de Ren.

**Bueno madre, tengo que presentarte a alguien, no dijiste que querías conocer a la chica que mi padre adopto como su hija? Pues es ella-** señalo a Kyoko, la cual solo pudo sonrrojarse y decir hola (recuerden como cuando estaba con Kuu).

En ese momento soltó a Ren y prácticamente salto a los brazos de Kyoko, la cual no sabia que hacer por la sorpresa, entonces ella le susurro al oído:** Más tarde tendremos que hablar para conocernos más como madre e hija… o seria mejor decir de suegra a yerna?**- Kyoko se puso roja como tomate y abruptamente negando con la cabeza y diciendo que no era de esa forma su relación con Ren, en ese momento llego Lory diciendo que fueran a la sala a platicar más a gusto, y a esperar a Kuu el cual llegaría en 2 horas a Japón.


	4. La oportunidad de humillarlo

Gracias por leer esta historia a partir de este momento tal ves me tarde en publicar unos cuantos días ya que me a llegado más trabajo, por cierto también creare una historia romántica de Naruto por favor léanla, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa y además de eso la persona que se ofreció a editar mis historias, gracias por ofrecerte pero me gustaría hacerlo así yo mismo ya que me ayuda a practicar, ya que nunca e sido muy bueno en ortografía y tengo que practicar (aunque el español es mi lengua natal XP jajajajajajajaja) pero intentare hacerlo mejor, gracias por los reviews.

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 4: La oportunidad de humillarlo por fin llego.**

Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala, Julie sació su curiosidad acerca de la vida de Ren, ya que Ren contesto a su bombardeo de preguntas, por lo menos hasta la referente a sus alimentos.

**Y… como le haces con tus alimentos? que yo sepa tu no sabes cocinar y siempre te saltabas las comidas-** pregunto con tono sarcástico en su vos.

Todos menos Kyoko y Ren se Rieron en esa pregunta, lo cual dejo confundida a Julie, y pregunto a Lory la razón para reírse de la pregunta.

**Julie, querida, el sigue siendo el mismo, bueno hasta que se encontró con Kyoko, ya que ella en ocasiones va y le prepara la comida-** dijo con una risa burlona, lo que hizo que todos incluyéndolo voltearan a ver a Ren mientras lo decía, pero ninguno imaginaba que tanto Ren y Kyoko se Ruborizaran al escuchar al presidente mencionar aquello, claro esta que ninguno sabia que estarían pensando en que los dos amanecieron durmiendo juntos y además abrasados.

Dejaron el tema y comenzaron a platicar de cómo Kyoko, ya había ganado mucha popularidad y estaban llegando muchas peticiones de trabajos para ella, por lo que Julie se emocionó al escuchar que Kyoko le daba más que nada el crédito por ello a Kuu y a Ren (prácticamente estaban rondando los elogios entre Ren y Kyoko), Entre platica y platica Kyoko se alejo para ir al baño, al salir se encuentra con Julie la cual tenia una mirada y risa acusadora en el rostro.

**Bien Querida, te dije que quería una platica solo entre nosotras, así que ¿que te parece si la tenemos horita?-** pregunto un poco mas seria, pero sin dejar esas sonrrisas que decían que tenia algo planeado.

**E… esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?-** Respondió Kyoko nerviosa y sonrrojada.

**Pues… quiero saber ¿Qué tanto han avanzado tu y mi hijo en su relación?-** la misma risa burlona.

Kyoko negó bruscamente con la cabeza y dijo: **nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación mas que la de amigos, además apenas me entere de que el era Kuon ayer por la noche, además de que también fue mi amigo de la infancia-** dijo mientras cada ves se escuchaba un poco de melancolía en su vos.

**Espera! Amigos de la infancia? Cuando fue eso?-** pregunto sorprendida Julie.

**Pu… pues cuando vino a Japón con Kuu-sensei y fueron a Kioto fue entonces que lo conocí y me daba ánimos cuando lloraba al lado de un río cerca de donde vivía-** dijo un poco dolida al recordar su terrible infancia.

**Bueno eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero sabes me duele el que no le digas oto-san a Kuu, ya que el te considera como una hija y después de todo lo que me contó de ti yo también, así que por favor dime okasan, ¿si?-** dijo Julie cambiando su risa por una cara de perrito suplicante para convencerla.

**E… esta bi… bien o… oka… okasan-** dijo Kyoko roja como tomate y con la mirada al suelo.

Al escuchar la plática de Kyoko, Julie sabia que pronto escucharía las buenas noticias que quería escuchar, así que decidió no presionar ni preguntar más, así que se regresaron a la sala, siguieron con las platicas asta que llego Kuu, el cual fue dio un abrazo a su esposa, después a Kyoko, con Ren hizo como si no fuera su hijo por que había mas presentes, pero después de que le contaran que Kyoko ya se había enterado trato de abrasarlo, pero Ren lo detuvo antes de que el pudiera alcanzarlo, después de mucho tiempo en su algarabía todos se disponían a irse a sus casas (Julie y Kuu se quedarían con Lory) cuando los detuvo María y les dijo que dentro de poco su padre vendría y quería conocer a Kyoko, "la estupenda onee-sama de la que tanto habla María" todos aceptaron y Kyoko también, con las mejillas rojas.

Al día siguiente Kyoko fue a LME para ver las propuestas de trabajo que tenia, ya que la filiación de Bj terminaría en esa semana, Kyoko se asombro por todos los trabajos que le llegaban, Sawara-san le dijo que era por que ya había ganado popularidad, le dio todos las propuestas de trabajo, no antes sin antes mencionarle que le habían propuesto ser la actriz principal para una película , "Mi esposa es una estudiante" ella al leer el titulo de la película se ruborizó un poco y le pregunto por los demás actores, en el momento Sawara-san se puso mas serio de lo normal y en tono serio le dijo:

**-mmmm, Kyoko-san, tu co-estrella será Tsuruga Ren-** en el momento a Kyoko se le iluminó la cara al escucha que su amado senpai actuaría junto a ella una ves más, pero al pensar en el tono que lo dijo Sawara se puso más seria**- pero… no se si te agrade la idea, pero Sho Fuwa ara su debut como actor en esta película en un papel secundario, el de tu amante-** dijo agachando la mirada, esperando lo que se le avecinaría pero en el momento todo estaba tranquilo, recibió solo una respuesta.

**Mmmm, te puedo contestar mañana? la verdad no estoy muy segura por ese ultimo que mencionaste-** lo dijo ya muy seria y con cara de no se me acerquen, pero aun así Sawara-san solo le dijo que estaba bien, después ella salio de la oficina para dirigirse al cuarto de la sección LOVE ME donde al abrir la puerta se encontró con su adorada Moko-sana la cual paso sin darse cuenta cosa que extraño a su amiga, y preocupada inició la conversación.

**Y ahora tu por que me pasas de largo sin siquiera saludar? Que es lo que te pasa ahora?-** dijo con un fingido enojo como siempre.

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Moko-san lo siento, no quise ignorarte por favor perdóname mi más amada amiga-** dijo Kyoko muy alarmada con cascadas en los ojos.

**Bueno, entonces cuéntame lo que te preocupa, así te podré ayudar, pero conste que si no lo aces no te hablaré en mi vida-** dijo en tono autoritario para que su amiga soltara toda la sopa en el instante.

Después de dicho esto Kyoko le contó lo que había dicho Sawara-san, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, entonces Moko-san se pone seria y en el momento esta toma aire para hablar.

**Entiendo lo que quieres ver, pero no te preocupes, acepta el trabajo, míralo por este lado, si te quiere hacer algo, Ren te salvara, y podrás vengarte de el sin que Ren te lo impida-** dijo de forma decidida Moko lo que dejo a Kyoko con cara de ¿que? Por lo que Moko siguió**- si, pues mira, que mejor forma de aplastarlo con tu actuación, ya que es un principiante no lo ara tan bien como tu, y eso le dejara bien claro quien es Mogami Kyoko ,**

**Cierto, aceptare el papel y lo humillaré tanto que no me volverá a buscar en la vida, gracias Moko-san -** dijo entusiasmada Kyoko mientras la abrasa para después salir del cuarto a aceptar el trabajo y mientras corría con una sonrrisa en la cara murmuro para si misma **- La oportunidad de humillarlo por fin llego.**


	5. Confesando mis sentimientos

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos**

mmmmmm- Narración

_mmmmmm- Pensamientos_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 5: Confesando mis sentimiento**

Kyoko salio de la oficina de Sawara-san, no sin antes ser avisada de que mañana seria la junta para leer el libreto, y al día siguiente a ese seria la rueda de prensa( si lo se es demasiado rápido, pero recuerden que la estaban solicitando como la actriz principal así que ellos no esperaba a alguien más XD), al instante de que ella saliera al pasillo se encontró con Ren.

**Tsu… Tsuruga-san, bu.. buenas tardes-** Ella saludo un poco nerviosa, al encontrar a su sempai por el cual se estaba sintiendo más consiente últimamente ( bueno si eso se refiere a ser amigos de la infancia, que ella estaba un poco atraída a el, bueno eso cuando eran niños, y a que la madre de dicho amigo la dijo que ella seria su "suegra").

**Buenas tardes Kyoko-san, ¿aceptaste un trabajo nuevo?-** dijo con una gran sonrrisa sincera (la que siempre le mostraba a ella cuando estaban solos y el de buenas) el susodicho sempai.

**Si, acepte un trabajo que me gusto casi al instante-** dijo muy emocionada la muchacha peli naranja**- y… bueno el trabajo que acepte es el de tu compañera en la película "Mi esposa es una estudiante"-** al momento de decir esto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kyoko y al levantar la mirada se petrifico al ver que Ren tenia puesta su sonrrisa del señor de la noche**- ¿Qu… que es lo que te pasa, te molesta que yo este en la película?-** pregunto la chica temerosa de recibir una afirmación de su sempai.

**No, pero… ¿tu estas consiente de que "el" esta en el reparto de actores verdad?-** pregunto enfadado el actor.

**Si… si, bueno al saber que Shou estaría en la película pensé en rechazar el papel, pe…pero… al saber que t…tu estarías en ella decidí aceptar-** dijo Kyoko más nerviosa, sonrrojada y apenada, al decir eso miro que Ren cambio su cara de emperador de la noche por una cara de estupefacción (bueno la chica que amaba le dijo que gracias a el acepto el papel, eso quería decir que Shou no tenia nada que ver ósea su venganza no era el motivo, pensó el)**- bu… bueno, te… tengo algo que decirte Tsuruga-san, pero… por favor no te molestes pero, espero que me escuches asta el final, por favor-** estaba tan nerviosa al momento de decirlo que no podía verlo a la cara mientras lo decia.

_Decirme algo que posiblemente me enojara? Que será? me temo que lo que me diga tendrá que ver con Fuwa_(pensaba todo esto mientras se mostraba enojo y nerviosismo mal escondido tras una sonrrisa en el rostro)**- esta bien mogami- san tratare de no decir nada asta que termines y escuche todo-**dijo tratando de calmar esas ansias por decir todo lo que pensaba.

**Bu…bueno, hablé con Moko-san y le explique todo lo de Shou-san hace tiempo y ella me dijo que, no pensaba al igual que tu, dijo que yo debía vengarme de el por hacerme lo que me hizo, por lo que decidí hacerlo -** al decir esto Ren se miro terrible mente molesto y tomaba aire para poder reclamarle a Kyoko, ya que el pensaba que lo había traicionado al decir que ya no estaba interesada en la venganza, pero antes de que el dijera algo fue interrumpido por Kyoko siguiendo explicando todo**-… pero, también me dijo que como yo al actuar no pensaba en mi venganza, sino en mi propio disfrute por la actuación, la mejor y más bella venganza que podía obtener, es que le muestre que ya no me importa nada de destrozarle y mostrar cuanto me gusta la actuación, pues eso es lo que are y realizaré de esa forma mi venganza, por lo que quería que me ayudaras en esto, tu sabes, por si me olvido de ello y me enojo como siempre, para que me tranquilices, ¿lo arias? -** al escuchar esto Ren cambio su semblante a uno de compresión**- Kyoko-san… me alegra escuchar eso, que dejaste de lado tu venganza llena de odio para poder realizarte a ti misma, no dudes que te apoyare en lo que necesites -** dijo Ren con una sonrrisa sincera asiendo que Kyoko se sonrrojara, cosa que el no noto por que ella se volteó a otro lado, después ella le responde**- Gracias! Gracias por no molestarte por ello, pero… hay algo más que me gustaría pedirte, bu… bueno si no es mucho para ti-** ella observo a Ren esperando a una respuesta y el solo asintió con la cabeza**- es que me gustaría saber si ¿durante la filiación podrías ayudarme con Shoutaro, bueno a que el no se me acerque? Es que tu sabes como me acosa cuando esta cerca, como en el foro de Dark Moon-** esto ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono de cólera en su vos pero aun así se escuchaba cierta preocupación, pero Ren solo acepto sin importarle nada de eso ya que eso significaba que ellos estarían cerca todo el tiempo durante la grabación de la película eso lo hacia realmente feliz.

**Gracias!-** dijo gratando efusivamente y abrasándose a Ren inconcientemente, paro esto fue solo por 2 segundos, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y se separo inmediatamente sonrrojada y con la mirada agachada**- Lo… lo sie… lo siento no fue mi intención actuar así-**_ Rayos! Como pude hacerlo? Desde que me entere quien era me e estado comportando de forma irrespetuosa con el, actúo como cuando era una niña con el! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pensara que estoy tratando de ser su niñita adorada de antes! …. Espera ¿cual niñita adorada? Aaaaaaaaaa! Ya no me entiendo ni yo (llorando interior mente) maldición deja de pensar estupideces! Tal ves este empezando a sentir algo por el, pero el ya tiene a alguien, no tengo que sentir esto por el tratare de no pensar así, mejor ya no pienso en nada y me voy de aquí que hoy Julie-san quiere verme y tengo que ir , por que a partir de mañana estaré más ocupada_**- Lo siento, pero debo irme, tengo algo que hacer nos vemos-** dijo aun sonrrojada por todo lo que pensó en un instante, para después salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a un Ren pasmado y sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Pasado unas horas Kyoko llego con Julie, la cual ya esperaba con ansias a que la visitara (por cierto ella se quedo en el apartamento de Ren y no estaba Kuu, por que el se regreso a regaña dientes por que tenia trabajo).

**Kyoko querida, ahora si podremos hablar sin que Kuon se entere de nada, ya sabes por lo que te dije cuando llegue en la casa del jefe-** dijo con una enorme sonrrisa en su cara y tono burlesco, mientras se dirigían a la sala.

**Julie-san, este… te tengo que decir que acabo de aceptar una propuesta para una película junto con Ren y no podré venir tan seguido mientras estés aquí lo siento-** dijo un poco nerviosa y por dentro se sentía aliviada, de no tener que soportar por muchos días sus interrogatorios.

**Bueno, no te preocupes es trabajo, lo entiendo, además no importa tanto ya que hoy podemos arreglar todo en un instante-** dijo con una amplia sonrrisa que demostraba que tramaba algo, cosa que dejaba a Kyoko espantada y con una sensación de escalofríos en la espalda**-primero que nada… ¿Tu amas a Kuon verdad? Y antes de que lo niegues déjame decirte que lo note al instante por tus expresiones que tienes hacia el y por lo que me dijo Kuu tu no te des cuenta de lo que sientes, como si tu no te quisieras dar cuenta, como si tu no quisieras tener el amor en tu vida-** dijo un poco mas seria para no dejarle una salida a Kyoko, la cual ya se encontraba mas roja que un tomate y con la mirada al suelo.

**¿E… Esto de lo q… que hablemos n… no lo sabrá nadie más verdad?-**dijo ahora mirando como con suplica hacia Julie, la cual confirmo con la cabeza**- pues… si, reciente mente me di cuenta de lo que siento por el p… pero también me di cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca se podrá dar -**dijo con una vos casi audible que alcanzó a oír Julie.

**¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca podrá ser?-**dijo casi alarmada Julie recordando lo que le dijo su esposo y Lory acerca de la relación de ellos 2-_como es posible que no pueda haber nada entre ellos 2 si lo que me dijeron ellos fue que Kuon esta locamente enamorado de Kyoko pero ¿por que ella dice esto? creo que hay un mal entendido en esto_**-¿sabes algo de Kuon que te haga pensar en que no podrá haber algo entre ustedes?**

**Pues…-** Kyoko se sentía extrañamente con Julie era muy abierta pero aun así hacia que ella hablara de todo, y esta no era la excepción, le contó todo acerca de su trabajo como bo y como consiguió ayudarle disfrazada pero sin rebelar quien era por miedo y lo que le dijo acerca de estar enamorado de una chica de secundaria y absolutamente todo**- y eso es todo, por favor que el no se entere de nada sino el me odiara, eso no podría soportarlo después de enterarme que el era mi primer amor de la infancia** **-** esto ultimo que dijo con suplica dejo a Julie en Shock, eso ella no lo sabia y tenia que preguntar.

**Kyoko… ¿a que te refieres con tu primer amor de la infancia? ¿Es que conociste a Kuon de niños?-** después de esta pregunta, Kyoko le contó todo lo de infancia, su madre (ante esto Julie se enojo de una forma que dejaría ver el enojo de Ren como si estuviera rebosante de alegría, cosa que no mejoro cuando le contó lo de Shou)**- ¡Pero como es eso posible como puede haber gente así!**

**No te preocupes Julie-san, si no fuera por todo eso, yo no me hubiera metido a esta industria, por lo tanto no me hubiera reencontrado con Kuon, por lo tanto estoy furiosa con Shou, pero a la ves también estoy agradecida con ello, gracias a lo ocurrido ahora tengo algo por lo que estar orgullosa-** dijo ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, e inmediatamente Julie la abraso y ella también llorando.

**Kyoko, te diré un par de cosas, primero gracias por eso ultimo que dijiste, realmente me llego, y segundo así como me entere de tu enamoramiento por Kuon, así pienso que el te ama, enserio, pero mira yo te ayudare con el creo que así por lo menos te confesara sus sentimientos, yo creo que no tienes nada que temer si esta enamorado de alguien es de ti-** dijo ella tratando de no contarle _"esta enamorado de ti me lo dijo mi esposo y Lory quienes lo escucharon directamente de el"_

**N… No creo que esto sea co…correcto el…-** se ve interrumpida por Julie.

**No acepto replicaciones, tu dijiste que lo amas y ahora me aras caso, si el de verdad amara a la chica que dices ya me lo hubiera dicho cuando hablamos nosotros dos, pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada de lo que hablamos hoy, ha y se me olvidaba, como vas a estar trabajando con Kuon tienes que venir a cenar aquí todos lo días mientras estén trabajando juntos y yo este aquí en Japón-** Kyoko iba a replicar ante lo ultimo pero por obra del destino en ese momento entro Ren que acabo de regresar.

**Buenas noches a ambas-** dijo Ren con una enorme sonrrisa sincera que hizo a Kyoko sonrojarse.

Inmediatamente Julie le contó el trato que obligo a aceptar a Kyoko, y antes de que Kyoko quisiera oponerse ante el trato**- Eso me encantaría Kyoko, creo que debo agradecer a mi madre, ya que siempre me a gustado cuando vienes a cenar con migo, así que espero que podamos venir mañana juntos después de la entrevista-** atino a decir Ren y Kyoko sonrrojada solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.


	6. Una entrevista cambia el juego

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos**

mmmmmm- Narración

_mmmmmm- Pensamientos_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 6: Una entrevista cambia el juego**

Estaban Julie, Kyoko y Ren en el apartamento de este ultimo cenando cuando Ren se dio cuenta de el tremendo sonrrojo de Kyoko y la mirada de burla de su madre a esta-_ Algo le dijo mi madre que la puso en ese estado, la pobre no puede ni despegar la vista del suelo, ¡por dios esta más callada de lo que ya es! Tendré quehacer algo para remediar este terrible silencio, por que lo que respecta a Kyoko no me dirá nada, una ves esta en ese estado-_ pensó Ren recordando que le daría algunos tips para enfrentarse a las entrevistas que se le avecinaban por ser su primer estelar en el cine.

**Kyoko tengo que decirte algunos concejos que te ayudaran para cuando te estén entrevistando, ya que si llegaras a decir algo imprudente sin darte cuenta tu carrera decaería muy rápidamente-** dijo serio Ren, como siempre que habla de trabajo.

**Kuon, ya me han entrevistado antes, ya se que no debo revelar más de la cuenta acerca de la pe.. -** fue interrumpida por Ren para ponerla al tanto de algunas cosas que no se dio cuenta.

**Kyoko, tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero como este es tu primer estelar, y como es un proyecto que se ha esperado mucho, te harán muchas entrevistas durante aparte de la rueda de prensa sobre la película, pero en esas entrevistas… los temas de los que te preguntan generalmente son sobre tu vida cuando mucho te preguntaran 1 o 2 cosas acerca de la película, lo demás será acerca de tus trabajos anteriores y de tu vida antes de hacerte una actriz-** dijo poniéndose un poco más serio para que ella entendiera que hablaba muy enserio.

Kyoko se puso a pensar sobre lo dicho por su "amado Kuon", cuando callo en cuenta de lo que le dijo era por su pasado con Shou**- Kuon estas diciéndome que no debo mencionar en nada a Shou verdad, e incluso tampoco nada acerca de lo que me hizo pasar y lo de que vivimos juntos, ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, ya te había dicho que no me importa esa clase de venganza, y cual era realmente la venganza que quería, ¿no accediste a ayudarme con ello, Kuon?, te aseguro que no lo are, además el presidente ya hablo con migo y el quiere ayudarme a ensayar para mis entrevistas, aunque no tenia idea de lo que me decía entonces, ahora tu me diste a entender a lo que se refería, gracias-** dijo con una hermosa sonrrisa dirigida a su ser más amado y en el momento que miro a Julie con su enorme risa se sonrrojo enormemente y recordó de lo que hablaron antes de que Ren llegara-_ ¡maldición! ¿Cómo es que me encuentro en esta posición?, por un lado el hombre al que amo esta preocupado por lo que me pueda pasar, pero aun que solo es por ser de ayuda a su amiga, no me ve como nada más, Haaaaaaaaa! Por que tenia que decirme eso Julie-san, pero debo de aceptar que al menos eso me ayudará, ya que o termino confesándome o ella se enojara y se lo dirá por mi, por lo que me enterare de lo que siente por mi, pero… y si el no… no siente lo… lo mismo que yo, nuestra amistad podría… ¡Noooooo! No pienses en eso, después de la rueda de prensa se lo diré, tengo que hacerlo sino no podré seguir adelante y mucho menos podré hacer bien mi trabajo, cuando me pongo de esta manera no puedo pensar bien y echo todo a perder, si tendré que hacerlo por el bien de mi trabajo, y… y tal vez por el bien de mis sentimientos reencontrados-_

**¿Kyoko crees que esta bien que estés diciendo lo de Shou enfrente de mi madre?, después de todo ella no sabe nada y por como eres creo que tu no quieres que nadie que no este enterado entre en estos temas-** pregunto Ren con cierto nerviosismo que solo Kyoko y sus padres habían descubierto antes.

**Kuon, Julie-san ya lo sabe, tu…tuvimos una… una larga charla y sin darme cuenta de cómo paso, le conté todo lo que me había pasado, así que esta bien-** dijo Kyoko poniéndose nuevamente Roja, y Ren al fin tubo una respuesta por el sonrrojo de Kyoko, aunque no se enojo con su madre ni le reclamo el haberle sacado la información a Kyoko, ya que ni el sabia por que pero siempre tenia ese efecto en las personas, y el no era una excepción.

**Esta bien, entiendo-** dijo con una sonrrisa verdadera esa misma que hizo que Kyoko se enamorara de Ren cuando no sabia quien era realmente, ellos tres siguieron cenando felizmente y platicando, por lo que esa noche no prenderían la tv y verían los programas de espectáculos que miraban cuando Kyoko iba al departamento de Ren, cosa que después lamentarían, no por que algo terrible les pasara, sino porque se enterarían de todo por el más exasperante persona de LME, Lory.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko fue a LME, tenia cosas pendientes con el Presidente y después partiría de hay con Ren a la lectura del libreto, cita que tenían a medio día por lo que tenían 4 horas para pasar con el presidente, por lo que no sabia si sentirse feliz por estar con Ren durante esas 4 horas (a si por que Ren también tenia que estar presente ya que anoche les hablo el presidente muy serio, cosa que la desconcertó y le dijo que los esperaría en su oficina a mas tardar las 8 am. Por lo que ellos 2 se extrañaron, no era muy común que los citara a los 2 juntos) o si sentirse frustrada por pasar 4 horas aguantando las ocurrencias de el presidente, no es como si ella lo odiara o algo parecido, sino todo lo contrario, el la trataba muy bien como si fuera su nieta y ella lo quería de esa manera como si fuera su querido abuelo (**yo:** jajajajajajaja si supieran lo que les tengo planeado a estos personajes _ me muero de risa al pensar lo que dirá Ren cuando se entere lo que el presidente siente por Kyoko en estos momento y lo que pasara adelante jajajajajajaja ), ella toco a la puerta y tras recibir un adelante ella entro.

**Kyoko, Ren… ¿miraron la tele anoche? Es importante y no quiero que me tomen a loco, solo respondan sin refunfuñar-** dijo muy serio Lory, por lo cual Kyoko miro a ren con incredulidad en sus hojos y luego miro a Lory para los dos al mismo tiempo responder**- No.**

Lory los miro y luego negó con la cabeza hacia abajo, luego levanto la mirada hacia ellos y dijo**- Pues si no lo vieron mírenlo ahora y entenderán por que los llame hoy tan temprano.**

En la televisión apareció la grabación del programa de anoche:

**Presentadora: Esta noche en nuestro programa tenemos con nosotros… a uno de los cantantes del momento, el ídolo de muchas adolescentes, el hermoso rubio, bueno eso yo lo pienso jajajaja, ¡recíbanlo con un fuerte aplauso a Fuwa Shou!**

Se escuchan los gritos y aplausos de las fans de Shou y un coro de Shou, Shou, Shou de muchas de las espectadoras.

**Shou: gracias! Gracias por este genial recibimiento, las amo!**

Se incrementaron los gritos y de repente se callaron cuando la presentadora comienza a hablar.

**Presentadora: hola Shou, es un gran honor el tenerte en mi programa esta noche-** tras recibir el saludo del rubio la presentadora siguió**- nos hemos enterado que pronto aras tu debut en la pantalla grande, y según los rumores, la actriz principal será tu amiga de la infancia Kyoko mogami, ¿es cierto?**

**Shou: Claro que are mi debut en la pantalla grande, aunque será con un papel pequeño, y con respecto a Kyoko, que yo sepa todavía no a aceptado el papel pero hoy el director recibiría la respuesta oficial de si lo aceptaba.**

**Presentadora: mmmmm, eso quiere decir que tu esperas poder trabajar con tu hermosa amiga de la infancia verdad?, para los que no sepan quien es Kyoko, ella es una novata muy prometedora, a trabajado en Dark Moon como "Mio" y en R-Box como "Natsu" y por lo visto es muy amiga de Kuu Hizuri, se dice que el hasta la considera una hija, y ella también salio de ángel en un PV de Shou.**

**Shou: jajajajaja esa ves en mi PV estaba tan distinta que no la reconocí hasta que ella me lo dijo, y tampoco tenia idea de que estaba en la industria del entretenimiento, la verdad fue muy comico.**

**Presentadora: Pues un pajarito no dijo que tu y ella estuvieron en una relación muuy cercana, puesto ella y tu vivieron durante un tiempo juntos, cuando viniste a Tokio a ser cantante, ¿que fue lo que paso para que se separaran?**

**Shou: Bueno, las cosas entre ella y yo no resultaron por una estupidez de mi parte, por lo que ella se fue de mi casa y al tiempo ella ya estaba como actriz, hay fue cuando nos reencontramos, con respecto a lo que hice, es un se-cre-to.**

**Presentadora: ¿y cual es el papel que desarrollaras en la película, y de que tratara esta?**

**Shou: pues…**

En ese momento apagaron la televisión y un inmenso silencio reino en la oficina de Lory, hasta que Ren hablo.

**Ese imbecil, como puede decir semejante cosa, te esta perjudicando la carrera ese bastardo me dan ganas de…-** contesto/grito Ren y trato de reprimir toda su ira y callo antes de decir algo que perjudicara mucho su imagen ante Kyoko.

**Ren, yo ya estoy al tanto de la historia que tienen en común Fuwa Shou y Kyoko, y me molesta pero a decir verdad este no es el momento de estar pensando en como hacerle pagar por lo que dijo, hay que pensar en las posibles preguntas que le harán a Kyoko, y también en como evadirlas en la rueda de prensa de mañana, mañana en la noche también abra una entrevista con ustedes 3 para hablar de la película, claro que también ira el Director, pero por lo visto en el programa ya sabemos que camino llevara la entrevista, por lo cual, Ren… tendrán que Revelar un poco del pasado que tiene ustedes para callar los rumores de Shou y Kyoko, abra también de ustedes, pero en vista de cómo puede poner esto a Kyoko, puede afectar mucho al trabajo de ella, ¿están de acuerdo?- **dijo bastante serio Lory, pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los 2 rechisto o se preocupo de ello, cosa de que lo tenia intrigado y a la ves tan emocionado por que tal vez había pasado algo entre ellos 2.

_-Hablar acerca de mi pasado con ella, no fue mucho, pero aun así para mi fue muy importante y significativo, además de esto ya tenia planeado decir algo en la entrevista conjunta, para que el idiota de Shou no la molestara más, y por lo que me dijo mi madre después de que dejáramos a Kyoko, si no le confieso lo que siento pronto, me arrepentiré por mucho tiempo, aunque no estoy seguro si lo dijo como amenaza o por afirmación-_**Yo entiendo jefe, pero en esto Kyoko es la que debe decidir, yo anoche ya decidí ayudarla con lo de sus entrevistas-** dijo sin notar la cara de emoción que mostraba Lory.

_-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maldito Shou ahora todos mal interpretaran nuestra relación ahora como are para confesarle lo que siento a Ren, bueno, por lo que dijo en este momento Ren, el sabe que lo dijo para manipularmey esta dispuesto a sacrificar parte de lo que decidió ocultar, por mi Bien…. Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cuanto lo amo!... tendré que agradecerle con una deliciosa cena, y… aunque me duela reconocerlo gracias a mi madre me librare de esto-_**Así es, ya me dijo que me ayudaría con lo de las entrevistas y… pues… por lo de librarme de todos los rumores que me estén fabricando… pues tengo la forma de deshacerlo-** dijo Kyoko, que mientras poco a poco su rostro reflejaba que lo que pensaba le dolía, pero que sabia que la ayudaría con esto, cosa que dejo un poco sorprendidos a Lory y Ren, pero también expectantes a lo que diría Kyoko**- A llegado la hora de contar toda mi historia, bueno a excepción de lo de Shou-** Los dos se quedaron con una interrogante sobre sus cabezas , y entonces Kyoko relato toda su historia para Lory que era el que no sabia de los maltratos de su madre, y al final el como su madre la Abandono un día.


	7. Las cosas a mi favor

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos**

mmmmmm- Narración

_mmmmmm- Pensamientos_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 7: Las cosas a mi favor**

Ya se acercaba la hora para que Kyoko y Ren fueran a la revisión del Guión para la película y después de despedirse del presidente salieron de su oficina para ir con el director, dejando a un Lory ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

_Mmmmm sabia que Kyoko tenia una mala relación con su madre, pero como ella nunca me dijo nada al respecto yo pensé que se había escapado de su casa por esos conflictos? como puede haber padre que abandonen a sus hijos? No peor aun ¿Cómo puede haber padre que los dejen días sin comer y que presionen tanto a los niños? ¿Qué tan mal de la cabeza estará la madre de Kyoko? Pero afortunadamente se encontró con los padre de Shou quien la ayudaron tan magníficamente, aunque eso llevo a lo mal que se encuentra eso no fue su culpa, paro creo que su problemita con respecto de sus sentimientos ya esta por ser resuelto, para bien de esas 2 personas-_ mientras el pensaba esto, poco a poco se dibujaba una sonrrisa traviesa, que mostraba que el ya se había dado cuenta por completo del cambio drástico entre ellos 2.

Pasado unos minutos en la sala de reuniones don de se llevaría la lectura del guión:

**Buenos días, me llamo Kyoko Mogami será un placer trabajar con ustedes, por favor trátenme bien-** se presento Kyoko con una vos alta casi como gritando, y el ligero nerviosismo característico de ella, lo que dibujo una sonrrisa en los presentes.

**Buenos días, Tsuruga Ren, un placer trabajar con ustedes-** con una sonrrisa aun dibujada por lo de Kyoko se presento Ren, sacando un suspiro de todas las presentes (si incluyendo a Kyoko, solo que ella fue en su interior para no mostrar sus recién descubiertos sentimientos).

Después de las presentaciones de ellos 2 con todos los presentes arribo Fuwa Shou y la tensión se mostró en el aire, era algo tan grande que los presentes comenzaron a sudar en frío, y los generadores de la tensión mas grande eran para sorpresa de todos Ren y Kyoko (si lo se Ren no muestra sus sentimientos pero siempre que siente celos de Kyoko y Shou aunque intente enmascararlo con su sonrrisa de vendedor el siempre muestra algo y para los que lo "conocen" es insoportable XP, y en cuanto a Kyoko, no era su aura asesina de siempre por que extrañamente no sentía esa rabia por lo ocurrido cuando la "traicionó", ahora era por la entrevista), dejaron eso de momento ya que no querían un espectáculo, Shou se presento y Ren y Kyoko hicieron como que no paso nada, hasta que llego el Director y de nuevo se hicieron la presentaciones, solo que esta ves dijeron que papel interpretarían, después el director paso a explicar el proyecto:

**Pues, antes que comencemos con la lectura tendré volver a explicar de que trata, para que no halla dudas con respecto a sus personajes, pues esta película trata de una pareja que crecieron como hermanos desde niños pero no son nada, ya que el abuelo de Aiko **(el personaje de Kyoko)** crío al padre de Daichi **( el personaje de Ren)** como si fuera su hijo por que el y el abuelo de Daichi eran como Hermanos y cuando murió todavía no nacía el padre de Daichi, ni su hijo, le prometió que casaría a sus hijos y si los 2 eran hombres seria a sus nietos, para que su hijo y su descendencia siempre tuvieran una familia en los que realmente pudiera confiar siempre, y como su nieta tenia ya los 17 años, con el permiso de los padre ya se podía casar, asi que junto con los padres de ellos 2 los casarían con tretas para cumplir la promesa, pero lo que nadie sabia es que a Aiko supuestamente le atraía Haruto **(el personaje de Shou)** y a el le atraía Aiko, y después de que ella se casara y que mantuvieran el matrimonio en secreto de la escuela, por que Daichi entraría como un profesor en practicas a su misma escuela, Haruto y Aiko tendrían un romance a escondidas de todos, hasta que al final de la película se descubre el Romance de Aiko con Haruto, Y ella se da cuenta que Realmente esta enamorada de Daichi y que el la a amado desde siempre, ella corta la relación con Haruto y se reconcilia con Daichi y entonces termina la película.**

Después de la explicación de la película, procedieron a leer el libreto, al cabo de unas horas terminaron con un resultado aceptable, ya que como Shou era nuevo en la actuación se le dificulto un poco, pero ya habiendo terminado la lectura y todos se disponían a retirarse el director hablo.

**Kyoko y Shou, ¿podrían quedarse unos momentos? necesito hablar con ustedes-** dijo en un tono serio que hizo que todos pensaran que era por los rumores que había sobre ellos y que posiblemente afectaría a la película, Ren inmediatamente también se paro y hablo.

**Kyoko-san, te esperare en el la sala de espera para cuando acabes marcharnos tenemos que ir a la LME a hablar con el Presidente -** una ves dicho esto Ren salio de la sala, y dejo a una sonrriente Kyoko y a un enojado y celoso Shou, y a un director impresionado (este es de los de Yakihito XD, osea que se entero de todo en unos instantes jajajaj)

**Shou, creo que debo de agradecerte por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros, jajajaja jamás me imagine que ustedes dos hubieran tenido una relación tan estrecha, tenias razón, si yo mencionaba algo de lo que me dijiste a los medios estos hablarían mucho de mi Película dándonos una publicidad inimaginable, jajaja por lo tanto eso también va para ti Kyoko solo espero que no este seno…-** El director se tenso en ese mismo momento al sentir algo que le produjo un miedo incalculable, cuando voltio a ver de donde prevenía ese sentimiento se topo con la cara de enojo que venia de la misma Kyoko, el director solo trago fuerte y dijo**- Kyoko… ¿que te pasa? ¿estas enojada por que no te mencionamos que seria ayer cuando lo dijéramos?, Shou me dijo que tu ya habías dado el consentimiento para decirlo cuando fuera para darle mayor publicidad a la película-** en ese momento su enojo se intensifico y voltio a ver a Shou.

**Director, lamento decirle que este imbecil le mintió, por que nosotros no nos hablamos desde hace meses por que ya no somos amigos, es mas el solo me acosa adonde quiera que valla, pero lo echo echo esta así que mañana en la noche en la entrevista que tomaremos, si me preguntan cualquier cosa, contestare amablemente, pero le agradecería que si le vuelve a decir cualquier cosa que sea referente a mi y Shou no lo diga, solo guárdelo como un rumor, incluso si es Shou el que se lo dice, además cuando me entere de que Shou estaría en la película estaba apunto de rechazar la oferta, si no fuera por que Ren estaría en ella yo no hubiera aceptado, si no tiene que decir nada más me retiro, a y no se preocupe con la rueda de prensa de mañana en la mañana, no diré nada de este tema, solo me limitare a lo de la película, adiós-** Kyoko se fue con el mismísimo enojo marcado en su rostro dejando a un espantado director y un enojado, apenado y celoso Shou a recordar que decía "Ren" sin el "san" o "sempai".

Afuera de la sala de juntas en la sala de espera estaba Ren esperando a Kyoko, cuando la ve Salir con un enojo colérico y se le acerca a preguntar que es lo que había pasado.

**Kyoko, ¿que es lo que paso? ¿Por qué el enojo?-** Ren pregunto con sierta preocupación en su voz.

**Lo que paso es que ya se quien fue quien le dijo a la presentadora todo-** Al escuchar eso Ren su percato que había sido el mismo Shou el que había preparado esto, para hacer que ella lo tuviera aun más presente en sus pensamientos, cosa que lo molesto y encelo demasiado.

**Fue ese idiota de Shou ¿verdad?, ya se las vera ese imbecil-** dijo verdaderamente enojado Ren

**Pues en el que lo dijo fue el director, aunque este fue manipulado por Shou, quien le dijo que yo estaba de acuerdo en que lo contara cuanto antes para que fuera una gran propaganda para la película-** dijo enojándose aun más Kyoko, si eso es posible, pero al escuchar esto Ren cambio su expresión por la sonrrisa del emperador de la noche.

**Kyoko, te voy a proponer que nosotros hagamos la publicidad aun mayor, ¿que te parece?-** al escuchar esto Kyoko se confundió y no pudo evitar preguntar por lo que se refería**- lo que te quiero decir es que si lo que quiere es que 2 amigos de la infancia trabajen juntos, se lo demos, pero en ves de ser Shou y tu, seremos nosotros, claro esta que mi verdadero nombre no lo daremos, aun no es tiempo, pero eso acallara los rumores de ustedes 2.**

**Pero Ren… eso los acallara pero empezarán los de nosotros, y yo no quiero hacer que su reputación caiga por mi culpa-** dijo muy preocupada Kyoko (claro es característico de ella)

**Kyoko… de los rumores de nosotros yo me encargare, y no te preocupes por mi reputación, tengo muchos años en este medio como para que 5 minutos de chismes acaben con ella-**dijo con una sonrrisa brillante, la sincera, la que solamente le dirige a ella, la que hizo que ella se enamorara, lo que solamente hizo que ella asintiera con la cabeza.

La tarde paso y un nuevo día llego, paso el día más rápido de lo que creían, la rueda de prensa ya había pasado hace horas, sin mencionar nada de lo de Shou y Kyoko, y ya estaban por ir a la entrevista en el programa, donde todos sabían que ese era las principales preguntas que arrían, pero Kyoko y Ren estaban preparados alo que vendría y los demás no se lo imaginaban.

El programa empezó e hicieron pasar a todos para la entrevista por la película.

**Presentadora: Bien qui tenemos al elenco de "Mi esposa es una adolescente", una película de la que se rumora será un éxito, además en esta película hay unas maravillosas personalidades, están "El hombre más guapo de Japón" Tsuruga Ren quien interpretara el papel de Daichi el esposo de Aiko, quien será interpretado por "La novata con un gran talento actoral desarrollado" Kyoko Mogami, la cual a interpretado los papeles de Mio en Dark Moon, y Natsu de R-Box, en los cuales se demostró magnifica para solo haber estado en esos dos papeles después de solo haber aparecido en 1 comercial de bebidas, y por ultimo pero no menos importante el cantante del momento Fuwa Shou, quien interpretara a Haruto el 3 en discordia, pero cuéntenme ¿que es lo que sienten por estar en este proyecto que por lo visto será grandioso?**

**Shou: Aunque este seria mi debed actuando y no es un papel tan grande me emociona mucho poder trabajar en este proyecto, además que me gusto la historia.**

**Ren: Me siento muy feliz ya que este Guión me gusto mucho y además de que podré trabajar nuevamente con Kyoko, la ves pasada fue una experiencia inolvidable y única al ver como desarrolló a Mio.**

**Kyoko: Opino lo Mismo que Ren, el libreto fue genial, me fascinó y sin mencionar que me alegra que podré trabajar con mi gran amigo de la infancia** (en ese momento en Shou se marco una gran sonrrisa que no fue ignorada por nadie en el foro ni las cámaras, en especial de la presentadora).

**Presentadora: Ha! Es cierto hay rumores de que tu y Shou son amigos de la infancia y que además sostuvieron una relación amorosa, ¿es eso cierto?**

**Kyoko: bueno, es cierto que Shou y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia y que en un momento creí haber estado enamorada de el, pero no es de el a quien me refiero con el amigo de la infancia con el que trabajare.**

**Presentadora: ¿!Que, entonces uno de los demás actores que salen es uno de tus antiguos amigos?, y ¿Por qué hablas de lo de Shou en pasado, por que los rumores dicen que todo esto paso mientras tu estaba en Dark Moon?** (mientras lo dice voltea a ver a Shou quien tiene una cara de asombro)

**Ren: Bueno en cuanto al amigo de la infancia ese creo ser yo, ya que cuando iba a Kyoto de vacaciones me encontraba siempre con ella y jugábamos y hablábamos de sus problemas, hasta que yo ya no pude ir más.**

**Kyoko: y en cuanto a lo de hablar en pasado es por que tuvimos un pleito tan grande Shou y yo que terminamos nuestra relación de amistad desde antes que yo entrara en este medio, encuanto a lo que paso en Dark moon, fue por que se mal interpreto, ya que el fue a darme un mensaje de sus padres, los cuales quiero como si fueran los míos.**

**Presentadora: ¿!Que? Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko son amigos de la infancia al igual que Kyoko y Shou! Genial!... oigan ¿esto no es un triangulo amoroso verdad?** (la presentadora Niro como ellos nomás se quedaron callados y un poco sonrojados, bueno callados los 3 pero sonrojada Kyoko, por lo que siguió)** jajajaja creo que si abra romance entre amigos de la infancia, ya que el sonrrojo de Kyoko la delata.**

**Kyoko: ¿como cree? Solo me sonroje por la pregunta solo somos amigos de la infancia.**

**Presentadora: Bueno eso dejémoslo, no quiero que terminen sacándote en camilla por haberte desmallado de la vergüenza, jajajja , pero cambiando del tema, dijiste que tuvieron una pelea muy grande que fue y quien fue el que lo inicio? Y ¿es cierto que ustedes vivieron juntos?**

**Shou: Bueno eso ya lo dije hace unos días en una entrevista, el culpable fui yo, es un secreto lo que hice y si, si vivimos juntos** (esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a Ren, para ver si este se enojaba).

**Kyoko: bueno… en cierta forma no "vivimos juntos" solo convivíamos y para explicar el momo llegamos a eso tendría que contar una larga historia sobre mi pasado para que entendieran la razón del conflicto por eso preferiría no contarla.**

**Presentadora: Pues comienza a hablar por favor que eso no intriga, además este programa el día de hoy es especial es solo para hablar de ustedes y la película jajajaja.**

**Kyoko: Bueno, si no hay más remedio, todo comenzó cuando yo tenia 5 años, mi madre me abandono y no tenia padre, según mi mama el la abandono, como no tenia con quien quedarme los padres de Shou que eran vecinos nuestros, me llevaron con ellos para cuidarme, yo en agradecimiento trabaje en su negocio familiar, en los ratos libres cuando Ren iba a Kyoto yo me iba a encontrar con el por lo que nadie sabia de el i si me preguntaba donde me encontraba les decía que con mi amigo "el ada" después de mucho tiempo, pensé que lo que yo sentía por Shou era amor, y cuando el vino a Tokio para ser cantante, yo decidí venirme con el para ayudarlo, ya que no sabe cocinar y nunca había trabajado, eso me preocupaba, después de un tiempo el comenzó a andar con alguien, yo me sentí mal, pero me di cuenta que no era tan mal el como me sentía, no era un malestar de perder a quien amas, más bien era como cuando un hermano se echa novia y se entristece por no poder pelear más con el, después me entere de que ella solo lo quería usar y después le trate de decir pero el no me hizo caso peleamos y después de esa gran pelea le dije que nunca me volvería a preocupar por el y así fue, más que nada creo que ya me siento liberada de estar cuidando de un hermano pequeño, aunque en realidad el es más grande que yo.**

**Presentadora: Guau, no nos imaginábamos que tan hermosa chica y actriz como tu fuera abandonada por su madre y a tan corta edad eso significa que tu y Shou más que amigos de la infancia son hermanos, eso si que no nos lo esperábamos,** (mientras una sonrrisa se apodero de la cara de la presentadora)** eso significa que el romance que esperamos es uno como en la película, bueno más bien de los protagonistas de la película, jajajajajaj**

El programa siguió con las preguntas pero ya todo lo que preguntaban era sobre la película por que los temas que eran relacionados con posibles romances entre los actores y cantante, eran rápidamente cambiados de tema por los mismos a quienes iban dirigidos, al termino del programa el objetivo de Kyoko y Ren se había cumplido , pero no sabían que el rebelar todo acerca del pasado de Kyoko traería problemas más adelante, y no solo problemas, traería una verdad que traería felicidad por lo menos a alguien que Kyoko quería mucho, aunque eso sin saber también traería una gran confusión a Kyoko y una gran oportunidad.


	8. Sanae

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos**

mmmmmm- Narración

_mmmmmm- Pensamientos_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 8: Sanae**

En una sala de juntas de una empresa se encuentran muchas mujeres comiendo y viendo la televisión dado que están en su hora de la comida.

**Gracias una ves más jefa, por darnos permiso de comer y ver la entrevista que le darán a Tsuruga Ren y a Fuwa Shou, ya que por primera ves trabajaran juntos en una película, y queríamos ver si es cierto lo de los rumores que hay con su amiga de infancia-** dice emocionada una de las empleadas a su jefa que las acompaño a comer**- oigan ya comenzó cállense.**

Todas miraron la entrevista de Ren, Shou y Kyoko, todas estaban mostrando cambios desde alegría hasta enojo, de decepción hasta orgullo por los entrevistados, bueno todas menos una que desde que miro a dos de los actores se quedo completamente rígida y pensativa, mientras que cada minuto que pasaba en la entrevista, más enojada se ponía, pero disimulaba también que ninguna de sus empleadas tenia idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

_Ha! Esa maldita entrevista, solo para alabar a los entupidos actores, ellos son unas pestes que con hacerles caso engrandecen sus egos y tratan a todos como basura!... espera un minuto ese es Shoutaro! Se hizo cantante y ahora también actúa?...un… un momento e…e…ella no es Ky…Kyoko?, ¡pero que rayos esta haciendo en ese lugar? ¡cuando de hizo una entupida actriz?, de saber que estupidez iba a cometer estando sola no la hubiera abandonado a su suerte, parece que me quiere dejar en ridículo! Creo que es mejor ir por ella para que deje esa estupidez de una vez por todas y evitar que se encuentre con el, solo espero que no este donde creo, por que si no esto será más complicado de lo que ya creo__**-**_pensó muy enojada la mujer que era la jefa de todas las locamente emocionadas por la entrevista, para luego dirigirse a las demás mujeres**- disculpen chicas… me podrían decir ¿Cuál es la empresa a la que pertenece Mogami Kyoko?**

**Pues ella al igual que Tsuruga Ren pertenecen a LME, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**dice extrañada una de sus subordinadas**- es que usted nunca se a interesado por el mundo del espectáculo.**

**Pues… es que ella se me a figura a mi hija, la cual también se llama igual, y a la cual tuve que dejar al cuidado de unos amigos, y hace 12 años que no la veo y por lo que contó esa actriz, puede que sea ella, y tengo que explicarle como fueron las cosas, no puedo dejar que piense así de mi, no pude ir por ella por que cuando lo iba a hacer mis amigos dijeron que mi sola mención la alteraba mucho y que me odiaba intensamente-**dijo muy emotivamente y llorando a mares, bueno lo aparentaba por que en su cabeza solo estaba una cosa**-**_ ya veras de mi no te escapas y nunca más estarás en esa estupida industria del entretenimiento._

Pasaron 2 días desde que la madre de Kyoko, y Kyoko estaba entrando a LME cuando recibe una gran sorpresa.

**Oneeeeeee-samaaaaaa! -** llega gritando María y abrasándola**- hola buenos días Onee-sama, ¿como as estado?**

**Muy bien María, y tu como estas? ¿Por que tanta felicidad? ¿te sucedió algo bueno?-** pregunto Kyoko con verdadero interés y una sonrrisa alegre en su rostro.

**¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mi papá iba a venir, y que quería conocerte?, pues… el esta en la oficina de el abuelo y te espera ver en un momento, pues me mando a hablarte.**

**Cla… claro dejare mis cosas en el cuarto de Love Me y luego iré a la oficina de tu abuelo-**dijo Kyoko con una gran gota estilo anime en su cabeza, fue seguida de María a el cuarto y encuanto salio se fueron a la oficina, tocaron y encuanto escucharon el pase, entraron**- Ho… hola me hablo Presidente?**

**Por supuesto que si pasa Kyoko, mi hijo esta ansioso por conocerte, pasen y siéntense-** dijo Lory extremadamente emocionado, pues el estaba esperando esto desde que se entero que su hijo vendría, pues su hijo le preguntaría algo muy importante a Kyoko cosa que el ya había pensado desde hace mucho, pero no pudo por el creciente trabajo de Kyoko y que su hijo le dijo que si María ya la quería como Onee-san pues seria mucho mejor de esta manera (YO: así o más explicación XD)

**Hola Kyoko, mi nombre es Hideaki Takarada y soy el papá de María, mucho gusto-** dijo con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro, como las que da Lory cuando trama sus locuras.

**Hola , yo soy Kyoko Mogami mucho gusto-** dijo también con una gran sonrrisa, pero carcajeándose internamente, al ver al hombre que en la fiesta de navidad que hicieron María y Kyoko apareció entre flores para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija, el cual estaba totalmente serio en aquel entonces, ahora sonriendo como si fuera el mismo presidente.

**Kyoko, me gustaría que me platicaras más cosas sobre ti, como quien se encarga de ti y donde vives, pues según se, no tienes padre y tu madre te abandono, pero no me mal interpretes, es solo que e hablado con mi padre y me gustaría que te fueras a vivir a nuestra casa, nos preocupa el que estés sola, y además le encanto la idea a María cuando le preguntamos, ¿verdad María?-** dijo Hideaki cuando súbitamente cambio su semblante a uno serio, y cuando formulo la pregunta María emocionada asintió con la cabeza, ahogando la eufórica respuesta gritando.

**E… esto me halaga mucho, y me hace muy feliz, pero no se preocupen, yo estoy al cuidado de unas personas las cuales son los dueños de un hostal en el cual les ayudo cuando no tengo mucho trabajo aquí, y los quiero como si fueran mis propios padres, no es ne…-** dijo Kyoko la cual noto como María se decepcionó un poco, pero lo entendía bien, y cuando esta iba a decir que no era necesario tanta preocupación, fue interrumpida por el toque en la puerta, para que después entrara el asistente de Lory.

**Presidente, disculpe por interrumpir así su reunión, pero afuera esta una señora que demanda hablar con usted, y parece que esta furiosa-** dijo serio como siempre, cuando Lory escucho esto se puso serio y contesto.

**Dile que estoy en una Reunión muy importante y que encuanto termine la re…-** no alcanzó a terminar de dar la orden cuando entra abruptamente a la oficina.

**¡No permitiré que me des largas Takarada Lory! ¡Soy Sanae Mogami y vengo por mi hija y no puedes impedírmelo, ella no será ninguna actriz, nunca!-** entra gritando y con una enorme furia en su rostro, sin mirar a otro lado.

En ese momento Kyoko se paraliza y en su rostro muestra miedo incontrolable, y un suspiro casi inaudible sale de sus labios**- mamá.**

Aunque fue muy bajo Lory y Hideaki lo escucharon, Lory inmediatamente una mueca de enojo se dibujo en su rostro, y por dentro estaba que echaba fuego, y Hideaki se quedo petrificado al ver quien estaba frente a el, e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Kyoko, y después volvió a ver a Sanae a inmediatamente después el asombro invadió su cara y cuerpo, se paro y se dirigió a Sanae tocando su hombro y la volteo hacia el**- ¿Que dijiste Sanae? ¿Tu hija? Entonces ella es…?**

Al momento Sanae se queda estática, sin quitar la cara de enojo observa a los demás que se encontraban en la oficina, solo dijo**- Hideaki… ¿que es lo que tu haces aquí? ¿Qué no te marchaste a America? Tengo casi 19 años sin verte y créeme que hoy es el día que menos quiera verte!-** giro la cabeza para evitar verlo y miro a quien buscaba**- Kyoko! Vámonos tu no debes estar en este lugar, te lo prohíbo vámonos-** la tomo de la mano y la jalo bruscamente, mientras esto pasaba Kyoko Apenas reacciono a lo que dijo su madre y callo en cuenta de la insinuación de su madre Hideaki el podría ser, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos de Hideaki.

**Kyoko, podrías por favor llevar a María a pasear, que nosotros tenemos que hablar por un momento -**dijo serio pero con cierta aflicción en su rostro.

Kyoko tomo de la mano a una Maria confundida y hablo**- Si… claro… María-chan vamos a la cafeteria quieres, ellos tienen que hablar-** dijo Kyoko con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Si onee-sama.**


	9. Hermanas

**Hola a todos, me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicar, pero es que por asuntos personales y familiares, se me hizo imposible escribir esta historia y por concerniente no pude conectarme a Internet, pero ya esta todo resuelto y tratare de recuperar el tiempo perdido y publicar mas seguido, como saben el mismo día que publico es cuando escribo la historia, por eso el que nomás suba de un capitulo a la ves así que pido que me manden reviews con sus comentarios y para saber en que puede mejorar la historia, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo, gracias.**

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos**

mmmmmm- Narración

_mmmmmm- Pensamientos_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 9: Hermanas**

Kyoko y María salieron de la oficina de Lory, pero Kyoko iba distraída y con un rostro que dibujaba una preocupación enorme, mientras pensaba- _Lo que dijo Takarada san a mi madre " ¿Qué dijiste Sanae? ¿tu hija? Entonces ella es…?" eso significa que María_- volteo a mirar a María como si acabara de descubrir algo realmente sorprendente, y esta se percato de que era observaba por lo que pregunto- **¿Qué pasa onee-chan? ¿Ocurre algo?**- _No! No puedes decirle lo que piensas__puede que sea solo imaginaciones mías, mi padre se supone que murió antes de que naciera, y aunque no fuera así, no creo que Takarada san lo sea es absurdo_-** No nada es que estoy preocupada por que mi madre tal ves intente llevarme lejos y si es así, no podré verlos a todos ustedes que me importan, como tu, moko-san, Yasiro-san, el presidente, Ren-sempai, y no podré ser una actriz tampoco**- cada ves que mencionaba algo se deprimía más y más y caía en cuenta que no pensó en eso sino hasta este momento, que iba a pasar con su carrera que la empezó con no muy buenos propósitos, pero le encantaba al fin de cuentas, que pasaría con ese sentimiento que al fin había recuperado y del que solo Julie sabia, aquel sentimiento que se dirigió a su tan respetado, no, a su tan amado sempai a su tan amado Kuon.

Mientras esto pasaba fuera de la oficina, dentro era un campo de batalla antes de la guerra.

Hideaki una ves salieron las chicas comenzó a pensar en que decir mientras al fondo Sanae con la cara fruncida y los nervios de punta comienza a hablar.

**¿Qué rayos quieres hablar, si lo que teníamos que decirnos se dijo ase mucho?, y si es por lo de Kyoko así es, es tu hija, pero eso no te dará ningún derecho sobre ella ya que mi nombre es el único que figura en su acta, y ni se te ocurra exigirme que la deje en LME para que siga siendo una actriz, yo decidí desde ase mucho tiempo que en mi familia nadie tendría que ver con esta estupida industria, por eso es que cuando me entere que ella era una actriz vine a por ella, y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para impedírmelo por que si va a la corte ustedes saldrán perjudicados, ya que necesita un poder del tutor o los padres para trabajar en el medio**- dijo toda altanera, ya que cada palabra le daba un sentimiento de jubilo, el cual se tiene cuando alguien tiene todas las de ganar, y sentía que no le discutirían nada, pero se equivocaba.

**Quieres decir que el darle un trabajo digno a una niña que fue abandonada por su madre a la edad de 5 años, que escapo del lugar donde vivía por que la querían obligar a casarse con el hijo de los dueños, y que no solo eso, otorgarle estudios, que por razones que solo kami sabe dejo de lado por 2 largos años, es algo de lo que podría avergonzarme, además por lo de los tutores, nos encargamos de eso tiempo después de que  
Kyoko entrara en LME, por que ella, no entro en esta empresa obteniendo trabajos como actriz, entro como un trabajo de medio tiempo, y si te preguntas por sus trabajos hasta el momento, pues ella todavía no esta como una actriz nuestra, ella esta en una rama en la que se les permite hacer todo lo que quieran, mientras atiendan los trabajos que le encomendemos, se podría decir que ella no necesita precisamente el consentimiento de los padres para estar en el medio, ya que sus trabajos están por parte exterior a nuestras oficinas, pero aun así están en conjunto con nosotros, ya que no queremos perder a una actriz que podría ser mejor aun**- dijo muy satisfecho de si mismo Lory, pero aun así estaba con el rostro que muuuuy rara ves mostraba un rostro serio y hasta mal humorado, si alguna ves a estado molesto por la actitud de alguien o por cualquier cosa, pues esta ves lo era y no se contentaría tan rápido como otras veces.

Por primera ves des de que quedaron los 3 solos, hablo Hideaki -** No me importa eso ni un bledo, lo que no entiendo es por que me ocultaste lo de Kyoko, después me mandaste al diablo, quiero una explicación, no obstante te aseguro que no importa lo que digas are todo lo que este en mi poder para hacer que Kyoko no se baya de LME y que algún día ella pueda verme como un padre, y ni se te ocurra decir que esto ya no tiene remedio y no me cuentes nada de lo que quiero saber, por que el abandonar a una hija es un delito muy grave y yo mismo puedo encargarme de refundirte en la cárcel hasta que te pudras, y además el esconderme el echo de que tenia una hija, no se si hay alguna ley sobre eso pero créeme que si puedo hacer que por ello te enjuicien, pues también lo are **- Hideaki mostró un enojo peor que el de su padre, cosa que hizo poner hincapié en que no dudaría en hacerlo, e hizo caer en cuanta a Sanae que nunca había pensado que podrían tener una acción legal por abandonarla, y tendría que planear algo, pero no sabia que, ya que Kyoko no podría ayudarla en un juicio contra ella, ya que tenían razón, ella la abandono, así que decidió contarle.

**Pues si no hay más remedio, pues todo comenzó cuando yo era una niña…..**

En la cafetería de LME Kyoko y María estaba tomando un te cuando alguien se entero de su presencia en el lugar y se acerco, no era nada más ni nadie menos que Ren y Yashiro.

**Hola Kyoko, María-chan como están?**- dijo con una sonrrisa sincera que solo a ellas 2 les mostraba, y dándose cuenta del estado de animo de Kyoko su expresión cambio a una más seria-** ocurre algo Kyoko? Te ves preocupada por algo**- se adelanto a decir Yashiro.

Kyoko al darse cuenta voltea y con una leve reverencia dice-** hola Ren, Yashiro-san como están?**- dice un poco desganada Kyoko, lo que preocupa a los dos y antes de que dijeran algo…

**Ren-sama! Ren-sama! Yashiro-san! Hola **- dice María abrasando a Ren pero en ves de lucir alegre como siempre en esta ocasión paresia que estuviera llorando-** La mama de onee-sama quiere llevársela lejos y que nunca nos vuelva a ver, horita el abuelo y mi papá están ablando con ella para ver que se puede hacer**- a la mención de la madre de Kyoko Ren se puso colérico cosa que extraño a los presentes, excepto a Kyoko y se dio una platica que a oídos de los 2 espectadores era muy extraña, si bien todos ellos sabían la identidad de Ren, pero desconocían que Ellos se conocían de niños.

**Como se atreve esa señora a aparecer después de lo mal que te trataba de niña, y después de abandonarte por todos estos años y pretender que es una madre preocupada, que acaso quiere dinero o que?**- pregunta exaltado Ren asiendo que Kyoko cambiara el semblante un poco a uno de confusión-preocupación, al darse cuenta de esto-** es que siempre que me decías lo mal que te trataba, en ese entonces quería ir y darle un golpe en la cara para que aprendiera una lección ya se que eso no eran los pensamientos adecuados de un niño, pero ya sabes que como me críe en el mundo de los adultos crecí un poco más rápido que los demás**- dijo más calmado para tratar de disculparse, pero no pensó que sucedería lo que sucedió.

Kyoko al escuchar como se excusaba Ren no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hiso a más de uno en la cafeteria a voltear-** jajajajajajaja si, y entonces por que te asías pasar por un ada ala edad de 10 para jugar con una niñita de 6 he? Jajajajajaja**- al momento de que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y preocupada miro alrededor para ver quien había escuchado, pero afortunadamente no lo dijo tan alto y los únicos que escucharon fueron los 3 que estaba en su mesa-** lo siento Ren no pretendía decir nada de eso, es solo que se me salio**- dijo preocupada y haciendo una reverencia de 90 grados.

**No te preocupes Kyoko, me alegra de que ayas reido, y además solo lo escuchamos nosotros 3 y nadie más se ara cuenta verdad?**- pregunta a los otros 2 espectadores los cuales 2 solo asintieron cola cabeza.

**Ano… Ren-sama… a que se refería onee-san con lo que dijo**- pregunto confundida María, a lo que Yashiro también asintió con la cabeza ya que también estaba interesado en la historia.

**Pues ustedes saben mi verdadera identidad, pues cuando era niño una ves vine a Japón con mi padre y una ves en Kyoto conocí a Kyoko y nos hicimos amigos me contó de sus problemas y la ayudaba a superarlos, pero ella me había confundido con un hada, así que le seguí todo el tiempo el juego, hasta que me fui de vuelta a America.**

Platicaron de los días de infancia entre Ren y Kyoko hasta que Ren decidió hacer algo:-**Yashiro por que no tu y María dan una vuelta para que pueda hablar de algo con Kyoko así tal vez pueda ayudarla con algo**- María iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta que el le podría ayudar mas que ellos 2, así que tomo a Yashiro de la mano y antes de que pudiera decir algo se lo llevó de paseo.

**Kyoko, se que no solo es lo de tu madre lo que te esta preocupando, que más es, tal ves pueda ayudarte**- dijo realmente preocupado Ren, quería abrasarla besarla y decirle que estaría siempre a su lado para consolar esa tristeza enmarcada en la cara de su amada, al oir estas palabras Kyoko repentinamente comenzó a llorar y le conto lo sucedido en la oficina y sus sospechas del padre de María.

**Yo… a mi no me gustaría que fuera verdad, significaría que mi madre siempre me mintió, que tal vez el padre de María sabia de mi y por eso nos abandono, y si María supiera de esto me odiaría, además si mi madre me lleva ya no podré seguir actuando y no quiero eso, me gusta demasiado como para dejarlo, además ya no podré verlos a todos ustedes, mis amigos en LME, no quiero eso**- rompió en un llanto aun mayor que antes, Ren no pudo resistirse y la abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras por la mente de ambos –_ aunque sea solo para consolarla/ consolarme me agrada esto y me gustaría que este abrazo no termine _- pasado un rato Kyoko al fin se tranquilizó y se separo de Ren.

**Gracias ya estoy mejor, pero que are si resulta ser verdad mis sospechas, no se que are, no podría verlo como un padre, aunque con el presidente no costaría mucho por que el siempre se a comportado como un abuelo con migo pero no podría quitarme de la cabeza que siempre a sido mi jefe**- decía todavía un poco cabizbaja Kyoko.

**No te preocupes, si se da el caso que es cierto, solo tienes que decir esto que me acabas de decir, estoy seguro que ellos lo entenderán y te esperaran, además por María creo que no te odiara, ella siempre te ha visto como su onee-san así que si resulta que en realidad lo eres ella solo se alegrara más**-dijo Ren con una sonrrisa que tranquilizó a Kyoko, mientras en su mente-_ no me extraña que Kyoko sea tan obsesionada con algo como los cuentos de hadas en eso se párese al jefe y María es igual de obsesa pero al budu, no me extrañaría que eso fuera cierto, pero como de a lugar estaré hay para ayudarla._

Tras un rato María y Yashiro volvieron sin mencionar nada, se sentaron y siguieron platicando de distintas cosas tratando de evitar el tema hasta que el asistente del presidente llegó para avisarles a Kyoko y María que ya podían pasar a la oficina, así que las mencionadas se despidieron y siguieron al asistente, Kyoko hizo uso de sus habilidades actorales para parecer calmada y serena para que no se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido, llegaron a la puerta, tocaron y después del pasen entraron y Kyoko entro decaída esperando ver todavía ahí a su madre pero cuando no la encontró se sintió rápidamente aliviada, aunque no del todo.

**Disculpe presidente pero me podría decir que fue de lo que hablaron con ella y como es que se fue sin seguir tratando de llevarme con ella?**- trato de no parecer exigente e informarse si su madre había desistido en su intento de llevársela lejos.

**Antes de eso, te tengo que preguntar una cosa, ¿tu quieres seguir en la actuación? ¿Que es realmente lo que sientes por tu madre después de tantos años desde que te abandono? Y ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te a dicho ella acercar de tu padre?**- ante estas preguntas ella sabia que algo fuerte había ocurrido, y también sabia por lo de la pregunta de su padre pero como había decidido actuaría y pretendería no saber acerca de lo que ella había comprendido.

**Por supuesto que quiero seguir actuando, después de todo me encanta la actuación, aunque al principio entrara por las razones equivocadas la actuación es lo mejor que me a pasado, además ¿que pasaría con la película en la que estoy?... y con respecto a mi madre… lo único que siento es enojo por abandonarme, aunque ya no pienso en ella como madre, pero había ocasiones en las que lloraba y me preguntaba por que era que ella me abandonó, pero después de varios años me sobre puse y ya no pienso mas en ella, pero lo que me confunde es que me pregunten sobre mi padre que tiene que ver el en todo esto, según ella me dijo murió antes de que yo naciera así que ¿que tiene que ver con todo esto?**- dijo actuando muy bien el papel de una chica ignorante del tema aunque en estas circunstancias no podía ponerse orgullosa de interpretar un papel así de bien en unos pocos minutos, María miro a Kyoko y luego a su padre y abuelo, por que le harían esas preguntas a su onee-san se preguntaba.

Lory tomo aire e intento decir algo pero Hideaki lo paro, negó con la cabeza y después el hablo -** Kyoko, no es necesario que actúes, mi padre se dio cuenta desde que entraste que habías atado cabos sueltos, pero te boy a decir que yo no sabia nada, solo ate cabos por tu edad y el tiempo en que no nos hemos visto, tu vas a cumplir 19 años es el mismo tiempo desde que tu madre me dejo, María se que estas confundida pero… mira antes de que me casara con tu mamá yo estaba por casarme con otra mujer, pero esta me dejo plantado y no supe más de ella, esa era la mamá de Kyoko, y hoy que ella vino a LME pues nos enteramos de que Kyoko es tu Onee-san, Kyoko, no pretendo decirte que me trates como un padre por que no lo e sido, pero por favor dame la oportunidad para ganarme el derecho de que algún día me llames padre**- hiso una reverencia semejante a la de Kyoko cuando esta muy arrepentida con Ren, solo que el la hizo muy lento mostrando su muy gran arrepentimiento.

María estaba atónita su onee-san era en realidad su onee-san, eso significa que ahora podría haber una oportunidad que vivieran juntas con su abuelo, pero como la conocía bien eso no ocurriría de inmediato, poro algún día lo aria eso la ponía feliz, en cuanto a la revelación de su padre, pues no estaba ofendida ni molesta, pues escucho que el fue dejado, pero eso le preguntaría después, ahora simplemente aria lo que el corazón le dictaba -** siiiii! Kyoko onee-san es mi onee-san de verdad! Es genial**- grito mientras se abrasaba fuertemente a Kyoko la cual tenia una cara triste, pero para no preocupar a María trato de sonrreír-** si me alegro de tener una imouto, pero no creo que pueda verlos como un padre y abuelo tan fácil me llevara algún tiempo pero tratare de hacerme a la idea así que les pido paciencia si quieren que los trate de esa forma**- dijo con sus pronunciadas reverencias como de costumbre.

**Noo! Yo quiero que me llames abuelo! Yo siempre e querido que me mires como tal i por eso siempre te e tratado como si fueras mi nieta, y ahora que se que lo eres quiero que me digas asi**- Dijo Lory con lagrimas en los ojos y abrasándose a Kyoko como de costumbre y al final inflando los cachetes para acentuar sus pucheros.

**Perdone presidente, pero para mi siempre a sido mi jefe y no me cabe duda que siempre se a portado como un abuelo con migo pero… por favor entiéndame, yo siempre fui engañada por mi madre diciéndome que mi padre era un huérfano y que murió antes de que yo naciera siquiera y como no se había casado con mi madre no llevaba su nombre, y con respecto a su familia ella siempre se distancio y nunca la conocí por lo que nunca los e conocido para mi pretender tener una familia seria nuevo así que no puedo actuar como si siempre la hubiera tenido, por que no es cierto**- dijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos por lo que Lory no insistió más.

**Esta bien no insistiré, pero aun así quiero que intentes muy duro en acerté a la idea, por que no quiero que mi familia este separada por una muralla ahora que Hideki y María ya han superado sus problemas**- dijo Lory un poco mas calmado, Kyoko solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Pero me podrían decir que pasa con lo de mi madre se va a rendir con lo de llevarme lejos o…**- no pudo decir lo demás por que quería evitar esa posibilidad pero el presidente lo entendió y dijo:-** Pues no se quiere rendir, y la única forma de lograr de que se rinda es peleando en una corte, claro que ella quiere evitar todo lo posible eso por que tendría las de perder y tendría tal ves una sentencia de cárcel, por eso te preguntamos lo que sentías por tu madre después de lo que te hizo.**

**Corte, pero por que ir tan lejos, es un delito o que?**- pregunto exaltada Kyoko -** No, bueno si, por que el abandono de un hijo es un delito grave, podemos demandar, pero si tu no quieres solo podemos utilizar ese argumento para que podamos pedir tu custodia legal, aunque por tu edad, más que nada es momentáneo, capas que solo te preguntan con quien quieres irte**-al ver que Kyoko estaba confundida decide explicar-** es por que al enterarse de que Hideaki es tu padre y lo oculto el puede pedir tu custodia alegando de que el es tu padre, y con una prueba de ADN que demuestre que es tu padre, mas el argumento de que te abandono a los pocos años de haber nacido podrían darle la custodia a Hideaki con un trato para evitar que tu madre baya a la cárcel, y tu podrías seguir actuando, pero tu nombre legal seria Takarada Kyoko **- explica Lory tratando de convencerla, ya que tenia la esperanza que ya con su nombre le resultara menos difícil sentirse de su familia.

**Pero eso no seria como extorsión, además, si hicieran eso, no me obligarían a vivir con ustedes verdad, por que no importa lo que sea me gustaría seguir con los dueños del Darumaya**- explico más resignada Kyoko.

**No te preocupes, como ya te dijimos, no queremos obligarte a hacer nada, dejaremos que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, pero si estas dispuesta a lo de la custodia, tendremos que ponernos a ello de inmediato, antes de que intente algo que nos suponga un problema**- dijo Hideaki tratando de convencerla con las mismas esperanzas que su padre, Kyoko después de pensarlo un minuto asiente con la cabeza, Hideaki y Lory le dicen que le hablaran después para ver lo de las reuniones en para el juicio de custodia, Kyoko se despide y sale de la oficina junto con su imouto.

**Onee-sama, acaso no te gusta la idea de ser mi onee-sama, es que no te agrado?**-le dice María llorando a Kyoko.

**No es lo que piensas María, yo siempre te e visto como una imouto, es solo que con tu papá y con el presidente, se me ara muy difícil hacerme a la idea de que son mi familia, así que dame un tiempo a que me pueda hacer a la idea, vale?**- le dijo Kyoko, quien se había agachado asta estar a la altura de María- **aun que tengo que decirle esto a Moko-san por que si se entera por otra parte como el presidente, no me dirigirá la palabra nunca más.**

**Yo te acompaño onee-sama, quiero ver la cara de Kanae-san cuando se entere de esto jijijijiji**- dijo María con una cara enorme de felicidad por que acompañaría a su onee-san mas tiempo y podría decirle a alguien mas que era su onee-san de verdad.


	10. Consuelos

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos**

mmmmmm- Narración

_mmmmmm- Pensamientos_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 10: Consuelos**

Kyoko y María iban caminando hacia la oficina de la sección LOVE ME cuando se encontraron con Kanae.

**Hola Kyoko, María buenos días, Kyoko te dieron un nuevo trabajo de la sección o sucedió algo? Por que te vi ir a la oficina del presidente y horita que sales párese que estuvieras preocupada por algo**- aunque no lo demostraba muy bien estaba preocupada por su amiga pero aparte le intrigo la cara de exorbitante felicidad de María, pero no quiso preguntar por eso, pero tal ves tendría que ver con lo de Kyoko.

**Pues… no precisamente un trabajo, solo fui por que el papá de María quería conocerme bien, pero me gustaría que habláramos de eso en la oficina por que aquí alguien podría enterarse y no quiero que se sepa, no aun, si?**- dijo casi en suplica por lo que Kanae no se molesto en preguntarle el porque así que solo la siguió, ya dentro de la oficina-** pues agrandes rasgos Moko-san es que cuando estábamos empezando a hablar mi madre llego irrumpiendo en la oficina del presidente exigiendo que dejara LME y que me alejara del mundo del espectáculo, cuando iba a protestar el papá de María intervino con el presidente y ya no tendré que dejar LME ni dejar de ser actriz, pero…**- se le hizo un nudo a la garganta, con cada palabra que decía se acordaba de todo y eso le afectaba, cuando María se dio cuenta siguió contando el resto.

**Después de que la mamá de onee-sama se había ido y nosotras regresamos a la oficina de mi abuelito, mi papá nos dijo que se acababa de enterar de que mi onee-sama, es en realidad mi onee-sama, pero esta triste por que eso significa que su mamá todo el tiempo le mintió acerca de papá **- esto ultimo lo dijo un poco triste, pero aun en su vos demostraba que le agradaba la idea de que Kyoko fuera su onee-san.

Kanae no sabia que decir, Kyoko era hermana de María y nieta del Presidente de LME, eso no la impresionaba, pero si el echo de que algo tan grande le pasara a su amiga, casi paresia sacado de una telenovela mexicana, pero cuando salio de sus pensamientos solo atino a decir-** Bueno eso deja en shock a cualquiera, pero más que entristecerte, te deberías alegrar, ¿no crees? Pues el presidente siempre te trato como su nieta y ahora que sabe que lo eres creo que te ba a prestar más atención (**_aunque no se si eso es algo para alegrarse_**), pero mira por otro lado, tu no tenias una familia por que tu madre te abandono, y ahora tienes una imouto, un papá y un abuelo, bueno un papá si dejas de lado a Kuu hisuri, pero me entiendes, tal ves se te dificulte al principio, pero después te acostumbraras, lo bueno es que no son como mi familia, bueno a excepción del presidente jajajaja**- Kanae dijo esto tratando de animar a su amiga, pero al ver que no cambio su cara, dio todo por un fracaso así que prefirió callarse.

**Gracias Moko-san, yo ya había pensado en algo parecido, se que tomara algo de tiempo antes de que pueda tratarlos como familia pero lo que más me tiene triste es que para poder seguir en LME y seguir siendo actriz tengo que actuar legalmente contra mi madre, ya se que la ley estipula que se lo merece pero….**- no pudo contener las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejilla, después de todo era su madre, Kanae y María duraron rato consolándola hasta que pudieron calmarla y después María se fue con su abuelo y padre a casa, ellos le ofrecieron que fuera con ellos a la mansión del presidente a cenar con ellos, pero Kyoko y María dijeron que ella no podría ya que Kyoko había echo planes con Ren justo de camino al estacionamiento, a regaña dientes Lory acepto y después de despedirse una ves más ellos se fueron y dejaron a Kyoko esperando a Ren.

Kyoko estaba algo contrariada acerca de decirle a Ren, no de decirle a Kuon sus problemas como cuando eran niños, pero al pensar que el le dijo todo lo que lo acomplejo desde su niñez, pensó que seria injusto no decirle por eso acepto la oferta de ir a cenar a su departamento, prácticamente ese era el su segundo lugar mágico, pues ese era el lugar que al platicar sus problemas con Kuon desaparecían, ya que casi siempre que tenia problemas era ahí donde los hablaba y resolvía con Ren, no Kuon su "príncipe de las hadas", al cabo de unos minutos recibió una llamada, era de Julie asi que la contesto de inmediato.

**Hola Julie-san buenas noches**- dijo Kyoko tratando de sonar normal por el celular.

**Kyoko, me acabo de enterar por el jefe de lo que ocurrió, estas bien, creo que será mejor que vengas hoy a cenar con nosotros para que platiquemos no quiero que estés sola, aunque se que los dueños de donde vives te tratan como a una hija, quiero reconfortarte yo y… estoy segura de que Kuon también quiere reconfortarte, si es que ya se entero**- sonaba abatida por el celular.

**Julie-san, si iré a cenar con ustedes, pero Kuon no sabe nada, pero planeo decírselo después de la cena, aun que lo que más me tiene abatida es por lo del pleito legal que tendré con mi madre, por lo demás podré sobre llevarlo muy bien sola, no tiene por que preocuparse, bueno me despido por que Kuon ya viene e iremos a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, que tal si la preparamos juntas y así podemos hablar antes de que le diga todo a Kuon**- después de recibir una afirmación de Julie se despidió y colgó.

Ren, Yashiro y Kyoko se subieron al auto y fueron a dejar a Yashiro, después a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, luego al departamento de Ren, después de preparar la cena y de hablar largo y tendido con Julie, cenaron y a Kuon se le hizo extraño que Julie los dejara solos y se fuera a su recamara, para que ellos pudieran hablar de lo ocurrido hoy en la tarde y después de que Kyoko le explicara que el presidente le contó todo antes de que llegara y expresara lo que sentía mientras preparaban la cena, ella le dijo exactamente todo como cuando le dijo a Kanae, y exactamente igual que con Kanae ella rompió en llanto y Kuon hizo algo que el no se esperaba, al igual que Kyoko cuando el le contó su pasado, el abrazo a Kyoko, aunque a Kyoko la exalto por que no se lo esperaba no lo retiro, después de todo era su amado Kuon el hombre que amaba quien la estaba abrazando para reconfortarla aun que el no supiera de sus sentimientos, así que solo se dejo consolar, y aparte en la puerta de la habitación de invitados un rostro sonrriente se mostró sin que ellos lo advirtieran.

**Ay Kyoko, que despistada eres, si esto no te dice a gritos "te amo", no se que lo diría, si aun después de esto no te enteras, creo que tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas, lastima que me tendré que ir por trabajo en un par de días, pero eso ya tengo a mis ayudantes para ayudarme con ustedes jiijijijij**- susurro para si misma Julie quien después serró la puerta, pues tenia el presentimiento de que se quedarían así toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko sintió un extraño calor que la abrasaba y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que estaba abrasada de su amado Kuon, el cual aun seguía dormido, y al ver su cara tan pacifica no pudo evitar sonrrojarse y quedar en transe hasta que se oyó – Click – era el sonido de una cámara, cuando volteo, encontró a Julie con una enorme sonrrisa y con cámara en mano tomando muchas fotos, y Kyoko al verse obstaculizada por Kuon, trato de safarse, y cuando por fin pudo safarse se acercó a Julie y susurrando trato de convencerla de borrar las fotos pero como se negó y miro las fotos con sonrrojo en el rostro pregunto por una copia de ellas, a lo cual Julie acepto gustosa, después de que subió las fotos a su portátil dijo que le mandaría unas a Lory y a Kuu para que vieran lo que paso ese día y Kyoko trato en vano de convencerla de que se retractara de enviarlas.

Kyoko después de desayunar se fue al Darumaya donde les contó lo ocurrido a los dueños los cuales se sorprendieron y apoyaron a Kyoko, le dijeron que no importaba el tiempo que fuera ellos la dejarían quedarse con ellos no importaba si tuviera familia que la ayudara o no ya que era la hija que no tuvieron.

Pasaron los pocos días que tenia libres antes de los ensayos, Julie se había devuelto a estados unidos por trabajo, pero no sin antes advertirle que la estaría apoyando y vigilando con sus progresos con Kuon, después de la despedida ella tratando de evitar que Julie divulgara más cosas, paso más tiempo con Kuon y cenaba con el todas las noches, llego el día del primer ensayo así que espero a Ren quien se había ofrecido a llevarla siempre que pudiera a los ensayos y grabaciones de la película pues casi toda la película eran escenas de ellos 2, paso Ren y se fueron juntos al estudio.

Al entrar juntos a la sala de reuniones ya estaban todos esperando por ellos, aunque ellos habían llegado con 15 minutos de adelanto los demás por alguna razón habían madrugado.

**Buenos días a todos**- sin proponérselo dijeron los 2 sincronizadamente lo que a los demás les pareció como si Hubieran pasado la noche juntos.

**Kyoko, no me digas que pasaste la noche con este imbecil**- dijo colérico Sho asiendo que los presentes hicieran un incomodo silencio.

**Pero que estupideces dices, como se te ocurre esas cosas imbecil, el solo me trajo, y no le digas imbecil!**- dijo una muy enojada Kyoko.

**Ya Kyoko, no pelees con el, es un caso perdido**- dijo Ren tratando de calmarla, luego miro a Sho-** y tu trata de no insultar a los demás y de imaginar cosas, mejor pasa ese tiempo ensayando tu actuación para que todo salga bien**- dijo asiendo que Sho no tuviera nada que argumentar aunque lo quisiera, ya que como era la primera ves que actuaba aunque el se sintiera seguro de su talento para actuar por sus videos musicales, no estaba muy seguro de actuar en una película, el solo acepto por que en esta actuaría Kyoko y le habían ofrecido un papel.

**Bueno creo que será mejor dar la segunda lectura al libreto, antes de hacer el ensayo de algunas escenas que creyeron tener algún problema, mañana comenzaremos con las grabaciones para que lo sepas Sho, los ensayos se hacen grabando por lo que tendrás que actuar como si ya fuera para la toma buena, la segunda lectura es para que puedan compartir tips para las escenas con las que tengan problemas**- explico el director, lo que hizo enfadar a Sho aunque el no lo demostró, ya que como era la primera ves que actuaba ya se esperaba ese trato, el sabia que solo le ofrecieron el papel por que eso atraería más publicidad, pues según el "el imbecil" de Tsuruga Ren y el el cantante no. 1 de Japón seria todo un espectáculo.

La segunda lectura se dio sin problemas, y antes de que ensayaran las escenas que se les dificultaran tendrían un descanso para desayunar, por lo que Sho creía que seria su oportunidad para acercarse a Kyoko pero se vio truncado cuando miro lo que pasaba, miro que Kyoko se acercó a Ren.

**Ren ¿te apetecería almorzar con migo? Te prepare un bentou**- dijo levantando una caja de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo con adornos de flores.

**Será un placer Kyoko**- dijo Ren con una gran sonrrisa, mientras algunos de los presentes cuchichiaban acerca de si andarían juntos, al oír esto Sho se enfureció más, pero aunque quisiera hacer algo para impedir que disfrutaran de su almuerzo barias el director le ofreció ir a almorzar con el por lo que no se pudo negar.

**Y Kyoko… ¿que a pasado entre tu familia y tu? ¿Ya arreglaste un poco tu relación con tu papá y tu abuelo?**- pregunto sin tratar de perturbarla, pero aun así quería saber y el llamarlos "tu padre" y "tu abuelo" era por que el también quería que su relación mejorase.

**Pues, creo que un poco, ya no me siento tan extraña cuando estoy con ellos, pero es aun muy pronto para decir nada apenas pasaron unos días, además como no voy a estarme acostumbrando si el presidente cada ves que estoy en LME y tengo un rato libre se me pega de inmediato**-esto lo dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida por Ren -** y en cuanto a mi madre el juicio será el domingo, no queremos perder tiempo, no quiero que haga algo para sacarme de LME y de la actuación.**

Después del almuerzo los ensayos pasaron sin problemas aunque se alargaron mucho ya que Sho se trababa en muchas escenas, al terminar los ensayos, Sho hizo un intento de acercarse a Kyoko pero como Ren no se despego de ella comenzó nuevamente una pelea entre el actor y el.

**Quítate imbecil, apártate de ella, no ves que quiero hablar con ella ya deja de ser un pegoste**- grito furioso Sho-** vamos Kyoko yo te llevare a tu casa, quiero hablar con tigo**- exigió altaneramente Sho pensando que lo seguiría sin chistar.

**Suéltame en este instante, ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? además yo con tigo no voy a ninguna parte y no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo, y por el transporte ni te molestes Ren ya me ofreció llevarme al Darumaya**-Dijo Kyoko con cierto tono de molestia en la vos, pero antes de que Sho pudiera reclamar.

**Ya tienes tu repuesta, así que deja de molestar, y creo haberte dicho que si tienes tiempo para estas cosas, mejor te pongas a ensayar, por que si mañana estas igual que ahora, tardaremos una eternidad filmando la película**- dijo con enojo evidente en la vos cosa que impresiono a todos excepto a Kyoko, y Sho quien antes ya lo había visto con ese enojo en la cara, después de decir esto Ren y Kyoko dejaron el estudio y se dirigieron al Darumaya.


	11. Casarme?

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos**

mmmmmm- Narración

_mmmmmm- Pensamientos_

"_mmmmmmmm"- platicas recordadas (recuerdos)_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 11: ¿Casarme?**

**Time skip dia en que Sanae llego a LME**

Sanae sale de la oficina de Lory molesta por que no pudo cumplir con su propósito sin problemas, pero ella ya tenia un as bajo la manga, sabia que si tenia problemas para sacar a Kyoko de LME seria por que la demandarían por abandono a su hija, y si Hideaki se enteraba de Kyoko pues con una prueba de ADN ante el juez, le darían la custodia, por lo que tendría todas las de perder si no se preparaba, justamente por eso antes de ir a LME regreso a Kyoto para hablar con los Fuwa y poner en marcha su plan, sacar a Kyoko del mundo de la actuación.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa (ella estaba en Tokio pero nunca se dio cuenta de Kyoko por que normalmente no mira TV, a excepción de cuando le pidieron tan insistidamente sus empleadas, por lo que asedió como incentivo) recordó la platica con los Fuwa

"_Ayame, tanto tiempo, me alegro de verte en buen estado- dijo Sanae con una gran sonrrisa sarcástica_

_¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Sanae? Tu hija ase unos años que se fue de aquí con mi hijo y ya no creo que vuelva- dijo irritada Ayame ante la presencia de Sanae_

_Pues es de eso mismo de lo que quería hablar, se que tu querías que se casara con Sho y se hiciera cargo del Ryokan, ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que todavía estas a tiempo de que Kyoko se convierta en tu nuera y se encargue del Ryokan, incluso si Sho sigue siendo cantante?- dijo Sanae con una risa burlona dibujada en el rostro_

_¿A que te refieres? Si mal no recuerdo se fugaron juntos, por lo que si son una pareja, ¿no tendría por que venir Kyoko al Ryokan si eso fuera posible?- pregunto seriamente confundida Ayame, aun que aun tenia cierto tono de enojo_

_Pues deja decirte que tu entupido hijo a un tiempo de irse y vivir con Kyoko a Tokio, la dejo, para ser la gran estrella que se presume que es, aunque ahora que Kyoko esta ganando fama como actriz el la esta buscando para que vuelva a su lado- dijo Sanae burlándose con cada palabra_

_Pobre Kyoko- dijo un poco preocupada Ayame- ¿Kyoko es actriz?... creo que ya se por que quieres que ella sea mi nuera jajajajaja- dijo sonrriente Ayame, esta ves burlándose de Sanae_

_Pues… ¿me ayudaras, si o no?- pregunto Sanae ya un poco molesta_

_En que forma te tendría que ayuda, y para que conste, lo ago por que realmente quiero a Kyoko ser parte de mi familia, no por serte de utilidad- dijo interesada Ayame_

_Pues tu e Itsuki hacer un contrato matrimonial en donde prometen a Shotaro con Kyoko y yo lo firmo, pero debe parecer que se hizo antes de que abandone a Kyoko, por que si no Kyoko no se convertirá en su nuera, por que estoy segura que me quitaran la custodia de Kyoko por abandono, por cierto no preguntes, si puedes, tener los papeles esta misma semana mucho mejor, después yo misma hablare con Sho para que todo sea perfecto- dijo Sanae con una enorme sonrrisa de triunfo en su cara"_

**Creo que en vez de ir a casa iré a hacerle una visita a Shotaro-chan**-dijo Sanae con una risa de superioridad en su rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sanae estaba en la empresa a la que pertenecía Sho, se dirigió hacia una de las recepcioncitas y pidió hablar con Fuwa Sho de parte de Mogami-san, por supuesto que Sho acepto de inmediato pensando que era Kyoko, pero al mirar a Sanae, este se paralizó (por que la reconoció al instante como la madre de Kyoko).

**Sanae-san… ¿que es lo que la trae aquí?**- pregunto algo extrañado por ver a Sanae después de tantos años en los que abandono a Kyoko

**Shotaro-chan, te propongo un trato que hara que Kyoko sea tu esposa al terminar el año, y la podrás alejar de este mundo y todos tus rivales, ¿Qué dices?**- dijo altiva Sanae sin saber que la habia dejado de escuchar cuando dijo "sea tu esposa al terminar el año"

_Kyoko, ¿mi esposa al terminar el año? Jejejejejeje así podré alejarla del entupido de Tsuruga Ren y volverá a ser mi juguete, incluso alejara al Vie Gohul-_ **Acepto Sanae-san, ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?**-Pregunta completamente feliz por su nueva aliada.

**Solo cuando te pregunten por ello, decir que sabias del compromiso entre ustedes desde siempre, y que por eso la trajiste con tigo a Tokio, ah! Y lo más importante… cuando te cases con ella la enviarás al Ryokan a trabajar y evitar que siga siendo actriz no importa que**- dijo Sanae con una sonrrisa burlona en la cara, la cual solo se agrando cuando Sho acepto la propuesta.

**Time skip presente**

Kyoko, Lory, Hideaki, María y un abogado iban al juicio por la custodia de Mogami Kyoko, al principio cuando El abogado y Hideaki empezaron a dialogar el que Hideaki fue privado de sus derechos de padre, el juez estaba por invalidar el caso y dar el fallo a favor de Sanae, pero cuando dijeron del maltrato Psicológico y del abandono, el fallo estaba casi asegurado a favor de Hideaki, pero Sanae lo previo y dijo que Kyoko podría no ser su hija, pero se resolvió al Hideaki sacar una prueba de ADN que se saco de inmediato a enterarse que era su hija, Sanae por supuesto no lo iba a dejar ahí, mencionó un compromiso de Kyoko con Fuwa Sho antes de dejarla con ellos, por ellos no la dejaron en la calle, al mencionar esto todos los Takarada y Kyoko quedaron petrificados, mencionó que los Fuwa tenían el contrato y que era valido por que habían dado mucho dinero de dote para Kyoko, por lo que al terminar este año Kyoko tendría que casarse con Sho, por lo que tendrá que obedecerlo y dejar LME ya que el también lo quiere ( este ultimo comentario enojo al juez yt le dijo eso estaba sobrado), el juez dijo que el contrato no era revocable por lo que Kyoko tendria que casarse según lo estipulado pero la custodia pasaba a Hideaki, antes de que el juez dictaminara por terminado y dictara sentencia Lory mencionó al juez que Kyoko ya había firmado contratos para un año más de trabajos, los cuales no se pueden invalidar así por que si, por lo que le propuso al juez que aplazara el contrato de matrimonio con los Fuwa asta terminar el periodo de trabajos de Kyoko, el juez acepto la propuesta, por que de no ser así supondría la perdida de mucho dinero a LME por el fallo de una sentencia, y aunque Sanae no estaba muy contenta tubo que aceptar, ya que termino por imponerlo el juez, y al terminar el juicio, Kyoko estaba llorando y temblando de coraje por lo que Sanae había echo, quería que Sanae muriera.

**Kyoko, tranquila… se me acaba de ocurrir una forma de evitar todo lo que dijo sobre los Fuwa**- dijo Lory un poco más calmado tratando de calmar a Kyoko.

Kyoko levanto la vista, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, y un rostro confuso-** ¿enserio tiene un plan para evitar que me case con Shotaro?**-aun no se lo creía

**Si, solo tienes que casarte en este año de plazo que conseguí, antes de decir que es entupido, pero si tu ya estas casada antes de que el plazo para el contrato se cumpla, el contrato queda nulo y Sanae queda como estafadora**- dijo Lory tratando de calmar su rabia.

**Casarme?! ¿Cómo quieres que me case?! Y en menos de un año! ….. Además no tengo con quien si fuera…**- dijo gritando Kyoko y esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando para si misma, lastima que Lory la alcanzó a oír.

**No te preocupes, que yo me encargo de eso, pero eso si, si te casas no se podrán divorciar hasta dentro de 3 años como mínimo ¿entiendes?**- dijo sonriendo casi como "el gato rison"

**Pero… ¿con quien me casaría? Mínimo debería conocerlo **– dijo aun más preocupada de lo que estaba

**Primero debo hablar con el, hablare hoy en la noche con el, yo tenia una cita para hablar de trabajo, pero si es el estoy seguro de que no abra problemas, mañana después de ir a gravar ve ami oficina tenemos que hablar de los tramites del cambio de nombre, ver para las entrevistas y te diré que si acepto o no lo del matrimonio**- dijo esta ves con su sonrrisa típica de cuando trama algo, cosa que hizo que a Kyoko recorriera escalofríos por la espalda y se viera confusa por lo que dijo.

**Disculpa, ya sabia lo del cambio de nombre, sino no podrían darle la custodia, pero ¿Entrevistas? ¿Para que?**- dijo tratando de entender a que se refería.

**Pues para anunciar que ahora eres Takarada Kyoko y mostrar a toda la familia**- dijo a hora muy feliz Lory, aunque Kyoko lo miraba como diciendo "sino hay más remedio".

Kyoko se fue al Darumaya, Lory a LME, Hideaki y María se fueron a la mansión de Lory, cada quien a seguir con lo que tenia que hacer, se hicieron las 6 de la noche y alguien estaba entrando a la oficina de Lory.

**Hola buenas tardes, me alegra verte**- dijo Lory con una sonrrisa burlona en la cara.

**Para que quería verme hoy con tanta insistencia**- pregunto el hombre frente a Lory.

**Vamos hombre, antes de hablar siéntate, que tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar, algunas hasta te benefician**- dijo Lory tratando de no estallar en carcajadas.

El hombre mientras se estaba sentando -** esta bien ya me senté, ahora si podrías decirme lo que me trajo aquí**- dijo tratando de no exasperarse.

**Vamos Ren no seas tan aguafiestas, yo te hable para decirte como fue el Juicio, o no te importa lo que pase con mi nieta?**- dijo Lory tratando de fingir dolor por sus palabras.

**Bien pues no tengo que preguntar por que por tu extraña sonrrisa puedo ver que ganaron el fallo a favor, ¿no es cierto?**- dijo Ren casi aburrido por los juegos de Lory.

**Cierto, poro no nos pensamos que Sanae fuera a jugar tan bajo, ahora Kyoko no puede evitar casarse con Fuwa Sho**- Esto lo dijo muy serio Lory, por lo que dejo preocupado y estado de Shock a Ren.

**A… ¿A que te refieres con que no puede evitar casarse con Sho?**- dijo Ren esta ves furioso.

**Pues Sanae hizo un contrato matrimonial con los Fuwa, en el cual Kyoko y Sho se tendrían que casar para finales de este año, y no lo podemos romper**- dijo enojado Lory.

**¿En serio no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitar que se casen?**- dijo desesperado Ren.

**Yo no, hay entra lo que te conviene, tu puedes casarte con ella antes de que se cumpla el plazo y el contrato queda anulado y como tienes que esperar como mínimo 3 años antes de divorciarte, podrás hacer algo para que Kyoko se enamore completamente de ti** - esto Lory lo dijo mientras tomaba algo en sus manos y estaba completamente extasiado mientras lo decía.

**Creo que se equivoca en algo, Kyoko no cree en el amor, así que aunque me case y tenga 3 años para evitar que se divorcie de mi no creo que lo logre**- dijo un poco mas serio Ren, aunque por dentro estaba decaido.

**Yo no lo creo así, yo creo que ella te quiere, pero algo que no desconozco le impide confesar sus sentimientos**- dijo Lory sonriendo y enseñando lo que traía en manos, era una foto, pero no cualquier foto, en ella se encontraban Ren y Kyoko abrasados y besándose.

_Espera un momento!, en que momento me e besado así con Kyoko, yo no e ni siquiera be… maldición que más hicimos mientras dormíamos_-**Disculpe pero esa foto fue mientras nos quedamos dormidos así que no sabre decirle por que párese que nos besamos**- dijo Ren serio pero con un ligero rubor.

**Así que debo pensar que estas dispuesto a casarte con Kyoko y ayudarnos, ¿verdad?**- dijo Lory muy al estilo chantajista.

**Esta bien lo are, después de todo tal ves es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento **- dijo Ren un serio y sereno Ren - _además no dejare que Sho se quede con la mujer que amo_

Era el día siguiente y Kyoko tenía que reunirse tras 1 semana de ensayos y lecturas de Guión que ir a hacer su primera grabación de la película, así que al llegar al estudio se extraño que envés de llevarla al set la llamaran a la sala de juntas, al llegar saludo formalmente a todos (excepto a Sho, al cual paso de largo y por supuesto el cual se enojo por ello) se sentó a escuchar lo que el director tenia que decir.

**Buenos días tengan todos, se estarán preguntando por que no reunirnos en el set para hacer las primeras tomas, pues eso es lo que boy a explicarles, Resulta que cuando nos hicimos una junta para decidir el lugar donde rodaríamos la película no queríamos hacerla aquí en Tokio queríamos hacerla en un lugar más turístico pero no podíamos por que todos los lugares estaban muy concurridos por estas fechas, así que decidimos hacerlo en Tokio, pero tras reunirme a comer varias veces con Sho, Salio a platica esto y resulta que sus padres son dueños de un Ryokan en Kyoto, así que decidimos los productores y yo hablar con sus padre para ver si podíamos rentar el Ryokan para la película asiendo entender que esto seria publicidad gratuita pera su establecimiento, por lo que ellos aceptaron, por lo cual la grabación se atrasara 1 semana para que el Ryokan este libre y podamos ir a Kyoto, por lo tanto en una semana partiremos a Kyoto, y los que no tengan otros trabajos se quedaran en el Ryokan durante las 5 semanas que lo ocuparemos, mientras tanto nosotros seguiremos ensayando las escenas para que las grabaciones sean más rápidas.**

Kyoko inmediatamente se levantó camino hacia el director y con claro enojo mostrado en el rostro dijo-** Siento si esto lo enoja director, pero si sus planes son que los que están libres de otros trabajos como yo, se queden en el Ryokan de los Fuwa, lamento decepcionarlo, pero aunque este libre de trabajos yo no me quedare ahí, tengo problemas con ellos y si usted me busca allá estaré en algún hotel o si es necesario en la misma calle pero en el Ryokan jamás**- después de decir eso y sin dejar de que el director se protestara se fue a ensayar.

Antes de ensayar habla con Ren y le explica que le dijo al director pero ella se sorprende y alegra al ver que el le dice que entiende el por que dijo eso al director, después escuchar esto a pesar de estar alegre, rápidamente se enoja al enterarse que la siguiente escena ensayada es con Sho.

El ensayo de la escena surge sin problemas, hasta que al finalizar la escena y Kyoko quiere soltarse del abrazo, Sho la sostiene más fuerte y le dice con una sonrrisa burlona: **En cuanto nos casemos te alejare del entupido de Vie Gohul, y del imbecil de Tsuruga, y volverás a estar loca por mi telo aseguro.**

En el momento Kyoko le da una cachetada y cuando el se aparta de ella, ella le grita: **Jamás vuelvas a decir eso de Ren!**- por lo que se escucho un gran silencio en la sala.


	12. Confesiones

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos**

mmmmmm- Narración

_mmmmmm- Pensamientos_

"_mmmmmmmm"- platicas recordadas (recuerdos)_

**UNA HISTORIA IDEAL DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 12: Confesiones **

El ensayo de la escena surge sin problemas, hasta que al finalizar la escena y Kyoko quiere soltarse del abrazo, Sho la sostiene más fuerte y le dice con una sonrrisa burlona: **En cuanto nos casemos te alejare del entupido de Vie Gohul, y del imbecil de Tsuruga, y volverás a estar loca por mi telo aseguro.**

En el momento Kyoko le da una cachetada y cuando el se aparta de ella, ella le grita: **Jamás vuelvas a decirle así a Ren!**- por lo que se escucho un gran silencio en la sala.

**Kyoko, cálmate, no te preocupes por cualquier cosa que diga de mi, además si lo dice es por claros celos, aunque no escuche lo que dijo**- dijo Ren con una sonrrisa que hizo tranquilizar a Kyoko casi al instante-** Director, creo que esto se prolongo mucho, si me disculpa creo que deberíamos dar por terminado el ensayo de hoy y marcharnos**- dijo ya serio Ren

**S… si creo que seria lo mejor**- dijo nervioso el director y observando alternadamente a Kyoko y Sho-** Mañana a la misma hora.**

**Kyoko, si tienes que ir a LME yo te llevo ya que también tengo que ir para aya**- dijo Ren con su seriedad de siempre

**Gracias Ren, tengo que ir a hablar con el abuelo de algo urgente**- dijo Kyoko distraída y con la vista a la nada, ya que cuando Ren menciono LME se acordó lo de su platica acerca de matrimonio, y no quería mencionar nada a Ren.

**Kyoko… algo esta pasando? Te veo preocupada, además estas tan distraída que por fin llamaste al presidente abuelo**- dijo Ren sabiendo a que se podría deber esa distracción, pero le gustaba ver la cara de preocupación de Kyoko por lo que pregunto para que entrara más en pánico.

**N…no co… como crees que y…yo t…te ocultaría a…alg…algo R…Ren**- Dijo Kyoko con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y una media sonrrisa forzada.

**Mmmmm bueno lo que sea por esta ves te lo dejare pasar, ya que casi siempre me cuentas todo, al menos de que sea algo que debes de enfrentar tu misma, y me haga enfurecer**- dijo Ren con su siempre resplandeciente sonrrisa del emperador de la noche-** vamos que si lo que tenias que hablar con el presidente es urgente no le debes hacer esperar.**

Pasaron varios minutos desde que salieron del estudio, y finalmente llegaron a LME, entraron juntos y cuando Kyoko iba a despedirse se dio cuenta de que iban al mismo lugar.

**Ren, tu tenias que hablar con el presidente?**- pregunto con nerviosismo y una pequeña esperanza de que fuera el de quien hablo su abuelo, aunque no se percato de que ya habían llegado y estaban entrando en la oficina por lo que se quedo sin respuesta por el momento.

**Hola a ustedes dos, como lo han hecho?**- dijo el siempre alegre y entusiasmado Lory

**Pues… bien creo, aunque fuera perfecto si no hubiera tenido que ver a Fuwa Sho y para colmo escuchado sus estupideces**- respondió Kyoko en susurros para que nadie la oyera aunque desafortunadamente todos la oyeron

**Bueno no se puede evitar que te lo encuentres, ya que están trabajando en el mismo trabajo, pero… cambiando de tema, ¿te acuerdas por que estas aquí en este momento verdad?**- pregunto Lory cambiando su rostro al ya mas frecuente expresión seria, cuando recibió una afirmación con la cabeza de una sonrrojada Kyoko, la cual al ver a Ren a su lado ya se imaginaba de quien era a quien había escogido su abuelo-** pues bien que piensas de ir a USA a casarte con Ren, o mejor dicho Kuon, antes de que Viajen a Kyoto, pueden faltar a los ensayos casarse y venir para ir a tiempo a las grabaciones por el director no se preocupen, yo arreglare todo.**

**Pe…pero no crees que esto es muy… no se descabellado creo que esto del matrimonio con Sho puede arreglarse por lo legal, no cree, además no quiero causarle molestias a Ren**- dijo con cara triste Kyoko asiendo que los presentes dibujaran en sus rostros una pequeña sonrrisa en sus rostros.

**Kyoko, lo que tu madre hizo fue entregar tu registro familiar a los padres de Sho, eso ya es un matrimonio, pero por el acuerdo que ellos firmaron y lo que preguntamos al juez el matrimonio no es valido hasta que termine el año de prorroga, ósea cuando estés apunto de cumplir 20, además otra de las razones para que les envío a USA aparte de que se casen es por que acordamos un trabajo para ustedes dos juntos es una sesión de fotos para una revista de modas, con la cual trabaja Julie, además es solo por 2 días, en el ultimo día ustedes se casaran, ya esta arreglado todo por Kuu y Julie**-dijo mas tajantemente para no recibir contras-** por cierto, como dije la única forma de eliminar el matrimonio con Sho es si tu ya estas casada con alguien antes y en USA no tienes que entregar los documentos a la familia para esto, además que aya te puedes casar a los 18 sin ningún permiso de los padres o tutores.**

**Pe… pero que pasara si la prensa lo descubre, digo…**- fue silenciada esta ves por Ren.

**Kyoko, eso lo discutí ya con Lory, por cualquier inconveniente que se presente nos casaremos con mi verdadero nombre, además que si se descubre, yo ya no tengo ningún inconveniente en revelar mi nombre a los medios, y además en USA al casarse se puede tomar el nombre del esposo o dejar que los dos tengan el nombre que ya tenían, así que no hay que preocuparse por eso, por cierto con lo de que vamos a tomar de escusa para no estar todo el tiempo en el Ryokan de los Fuwa, pues el trabajo de la revista, son en 2 partes y cuando volvamos a Kyoto ellos Irán también y terminaremos las tomas allá ,por lo que rentaremos en un hotel o hostal y pasaremos allá la estadía en Kyoto.**

**E…esta bien, ¿Cuándo partimos?**- dijo ya resignada Kyoko.

**Hoy en la noche, Yashiro-san les esperara en el aeropuerto a la 10 pm el vuelo sale a las 11 pm, y no se preocupen por el director, como yo ya dije le explicare todo a el, así que vayan a empacar, aunque el trabajo sea para 2 días, ustedes tardaran 1 día de ida, 1 para descansar, los 2 de trabajó, el día de la boda, 1 día de regreso, 1 de descanso en el cual ustedes partirán para Kyoto y Lugo comenzaran con la filmación, ¿entendieron?**- después de recibir la afirmación de Kyoko y Ren-** bueno pues nos vemos el día de la Boda, y antes de que pregunten ¿por que?, es que pensaban que iba a faltar el día de la boda de mi nieta, al igual que Hideaki y María estaremos ahí**- dijo con una enorme sonrrisa, mientras Kyoko y Ren salían de la oficina resignados a que ese día iba a ser algo muy estresante**.**

ya fuera de la oficina Ren llevaba a Kyoko a el Darumaya, cundo llegaron vieron que tenían todavía 5 horas para ir a el aeropuerto, y Ren se decidió a hablar.

**Kyoko, antes de que irnos, me gustaría que habláramos de algo, pero si te párese bien, vengo por ti en 2 horas y luego ¿podemos hablar en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto?**- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo en la vos que a nadie podría decir si estaba nervioso, bueno nadie excepto Kyoko, la cual a notarlo asintió.

**Claro que si Ren, te veo en 2 horas, pero antes que nada, lo que sea que te esta preocupando, espero que me lo cuentes, ya que no me gusta que estés preocupado, además, si tu te casas con migo para ayudarme, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudarte es esto**- dijo con una sonrrisa enorme en su cara, mientras por dentro, cuando dijo esto ultimo se encajaba en sui alma como si fueran dagas, por supuesto que era su amiga, pero ella quería ser mucho mas, si seria su esposa, pero seria por poco tiempo y solo era para ayudarle, eso la entristecía, si en definitiva este era uno de los momentos en los que agradecía ser actriz**.**

Asi Ren dejo a Kyoko y fue a empacar a su departamento, a las 2 horas el estaba devuelta por Kyoko, y en todo momento no dejo de pensar en lo que le había dicho y resuelto su madre antes de regresar a USA.

_Kuon no creas que no se como te sientes con respecto a Kyoko, se nota que la amas con cada parte de tu ser, con solo mencionarla se te ilumina el rostro, y si algo malo le pasa estas que no te calienta ni el sol, te voy a decir esto como ayuda o mejor dicho como orden, dile lo que sientes por ella, y que sea pronto, por lo que me contaron tu padre y Lory ella era una negada para el amor, y si dije era, por lo que e estado hablando con ella acaba de superar eso, pero si no le dices alguien podría arrebatártela de las manos. Solo piensa, si ella no te prestara la menor atención, ¿se preocuparía por lo que comes y de cuando lo que hace te importe?_

Al Recoger a Kyoko, esta estaba preguntándose de que se trataría lo que estaba por decirle, paso muy poco tiempo hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto y el incomodo silencio solo aumento hasta que Kyoko lo rompió.

**Ren… eto, ¿que era lo que querías decirme? **– pregunto con muchos nervios en la voz, resultado de varios minutos en el automóvil encerrada con un ambiente extremadamente tenso.

**Kyoko, antes de que nos vallamos tengo que decirte algo que probablemente hagan las cosas entre nosotros muy incomodas, pero aun tengo que decírtelo**- Ren dijo cada ves mas nervioso, tanto que comenzó a sudar en frío, eso fue lo que puso extremadamente preocupada a Kyoko-** así que antes que nada tengo que preguntarte ¿estas dispuesta a escucharlo? Quizás pasaremos los próximos 3 años con esa incomodidad**- pregunto aun sudando a mares.

**Ren, no creo que sea aun más incomodo, pero que si mi imparta que es lo que te preocupa tanto, que hasta te haga sudar, asi que ya dime lo que te preocupa** (nota: si lo se pero es que Kyoko en su mente ya esta soñando con ser verdaderamente la esposa de Ren por eso ya actua tal cual jajajajaja).

**Kyoko, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que te amo, se que no quieres saber del amor, pero tenia que decírtelo, además antes de que digas nada, quiero decirte que no intentare nada, pero si te pido una oportunidad, de que intentes el dejarme entrar en tu corazón, pero como te dije, solo quiero que lo sepas tratare de ganarme tu corazón antes de que terminen estos 3 años para que si tu quieres, el matrimonio sea un echo y no tengamos que separarnos, solo eso es lo que pido, una oportunidad y el tiempo**- Ren estaba con el corazón en la mano esperando un reclamo, incluso lo que pensó en decirle se le olvido y solo rondaba en las palabras, y al escuchar el silencio del lado de Kyoko, lo ponía aun mas nervioso, dado que estaba tan nervioso, que ni siquiera podía verla a la cara.

Por su lado Kyoko estaba con su expresión completamente en blanco, y un revoltijo de pensamientos en su mente.

_El me ama! Kami! Como puede ser?, la persona que amo me corresponde y me lo esta diciendo en este mimsmo momento….. espera niña de secundaria, menor que el por 4 años, además que es cercana a el, maldición que mas entupida pude haber sido, aaaaaaaaaa rayos ¿que decir? Además quiere ganar mi amor, maldición si ya lo tienes casi desde que te conocí, aunque yo no me daba cuenta de ello, entupida deja de pensar y dile en este momento como te sientes recuerda lo que dijo Julie._

**Ren… ¿es cierto esto que me acabas de decir?**- dijo Kyoko extremadamente seria, lo que acentuaba el silencio que había entre palabras, y que estremeció a Ren el cual aun no volteaba a verla-** por favor voltea y dime se es cierto o no.**

Ren volteo y miro a Kyoko y antes de que respondiera se encontró que Kyoko lloraba pero era distinto a las lagrimas de enojo o angustia ¿eran de felicidad?-** Si soy serio enguanto a lo que siento por ti, ¿pero por que lloras?.**

**Y me preguntas por que lloro, cuando desde hace tiempo siento lo mismo que tu y no me di cuanta hasta la noche en que me contaste de tu pasado, como puedes preguntar que por que lloro**- y antes de que Ren dijera algo, Kyoko se lanzo sobre el y lo beso castamente en los labios, después de unos segundos se separaron para que Kyoko dijera-** yo también te amo**- para después se volvieran a besar, pero esta ves mas tranquilo aun que con mas pasion.


End file.
